Time to what now?
by dragonfairy16
Summary: sequal to Time to get Married. Weddings over and couples are getting closer. They all have new situations that will either bring them together or rip them apart. How will they deal with everyday life now that they have to go back to dealing with reality.
1. Getting started

**Hey all you guys out there. Thank you so much for supporting me on my first fan fiction "Time to get married". So if you liked that one I'm hoping you will like its sequel.**

**To those who haven't read the original or don't remember it, this takes place after the Egotist couple gets married. For the most part it won't be hard to follow but I will be bringing back couples from the first story so you might want to brush up on them. Otherwise enjoy the rest of my version of the Junjou couples lives.**

**Also for those who know my work know I didn't really show anything but I think it's time to go a little bit bolder. Although I am going to be keeping it T rated I'm going to try and spread out my horizons. But tell me if I'm spreading it too far, I don't want you to hate me (0)_(0) **

**Disclaimer: So again Junjou romantica belongs to Shungiku Nakamura. But this story belongs to me…hopefully. **

~Fiji- 10:00am~

The only though that was running through Hiro's head right now was to kill Akihiko. All he wanted to do for his honeymoon was maybe spend a weekend at a hot spring resort or relax on the beach with his new husband. But no, Akiho just had to give the newlyweds first class tickets to Fiji for a whole week. So instead of getting it on with his husband he was watching from the sandy beach as the surfing instructor got way to close for comfort to Nowaki.

"Now what you want to do is as the wave approaches, turn the noses of your board toward the beach, then lie down and begin paddling." The hunky native instructor said as he placed his hands on Nowaki's back to show him how to lie on the board. Hiro looked back at his book that was in his hands and took another sip of his alcoholic beverage to help him relax but it wasn't helping as much as he liked.

"I could have just let Nowaki stay with Tsumori-san if I knew this was going to happen." Hiro complained. Nowaki sat up on his board smiled and waved over at Hiro. Hiro smiled back and once Nowaki looked away went back to deep thought. Once again Nowaki had to look like a little innocent kid who had no idea that the man next to him was making moves on him. He saw a shadow loom over him pulling him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Nowaki had finished his lessons and was drying off beside him.

"Hey you're getting me all wet Nowaki." Hiro cried as droplets of the salty sea flung itself onto him.

"Gomen nasai Hiro-san." Nowaki said smiling. "I'm having so much fun aren't you?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Nowaki frowned at Hiro's response and sat down on the towel next to his newlywed.

"Hiro-san is there something wrong…I can try to fix it." Hiro's eyes widen. This is exactly what he didn't want. He wanted Nowaki to have fun and once again he was ruining it.

"Iie, iie." Hiro said waving his arms frantically in front of him. "Everything is fine I'm just a little tired. Probably too much sun." Nowaki's frown softened a little bit.

"Well then why don't we go inside for now. Tonight's the night there having that dinner and a show…we don't want to miss that." Hiro looked at Nowaki in confusion.

"Nowaki we have eight hours before the show how are we going to miss…" Nowaki swept in for a kiss. He pushed his tongue forward to gain entrance to Hiro's mouth. At first all he hit were teeth until Hiro realized what was happening and opened his mouth for the kiss to deepen. After a couple of minutes the couple broke apart.

"Oh…that's how." Hiro said smiling. "But what about your surf lessons?"

"There done for today…and I don't know if I really want to continue with them either the guy was sending really weird vibes."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Hiro said in a sorrowful tone but inside he was jumping for joy. Nowaki just laugh and got up. He extended his hand out to Hiro to help him up. Hiro smiled placed a book mark in his hand and closed it with one hand. He then allowed himself to be lifted off the towel and dusted the sand off. The now married couple picked up their belongings and headed for their hotel room.

~Usagi's Apartment Japan- 7:00am~

Misaki woke up in his bed to the smell of something burning. At first he thought he was dreaming. But then he realized that he was in Usami's house, and Usami's home+ burnt smell= Usagi's attempting to cook something. Misaki jumped out of bed so fast his world went spinning and he fell to the floor with a thud. He dashed out of his room and looked over the railing. Sure enough the incompetent author was trying to cook eggs. Misaki smacked his head and ran down stairs.

"Usagi-san what are you doing? We agreed that I was the only one who will cook remember."

"Gomen." Usagi said his cigarette hanging form his mouth as he flipped over a black egg. "I need to go to a meeting and I didn't want to wake you.

"Didn't want to wake me…when did that stop you before…" Misaki could see that something was wrong. Usagi just kept shuffling around the eggs and looking into the distance. "Umm Usagi is everything alright."

"Hai I'm fine." Usagi looked at his watch.

"I have to go…will you be alright without me." Misaki really wanted to know what was wrong but he didn't want to seem like he was prying. Then an idea hit him.

"Hai I'll be fine…I'm just going out with Sumi-sempai for lunch…You don't mind right." Misaki said nose pointed in the air arms crossed with a smug smile on his mouth.

"No." Misaki's eyes widen.

"Hey what is wrong with you?" Misaki said walking behind the counter and turning off the stove and placing the burnt eggs in the garbage. Usagi went over to the coat rack and grabbed a jacket. Misaki looked over and ran over to his older lover and grabbed him.

"Its 80 degrees (1) out there you'll burn up in a jacket."

"Oh yeah." Usagi said spacing out and let Misaki take the jacket off. Misaki was getting really upset. So he did the only thing he knew would snap the older man out of it. The one thing he never thought he would do again. He lifted himself on his toes and pulled Usagi down for a kiss. It wasn't anything passionate, just a soft kiss on the lips. Misaki pulled back to see Usagi's eyes widen at the surprise.

"Wha…what was that for." Usagi asked in surprise. Misaki smiled in embarrassment.

"You just seemed like you needed it." Usagi smiled.

"Yeah I guess I did." Usagi said smiling slyly. He then pulled down again and captured Misaki's mouth. Misaki tried to pull back and finally did with a loud gasp.

"Hey don't get cocky." Misaki argued. Usagi smiled and Misaki smiled back. That's the smile he was waiting for.

"So when you get back I'll have dinner ready. I'm making curry OK."

"OK." Usagi said. He left and closed the door behind him. Misaki turned around and sighed before he heard the door open again. Turning around he saw Usagi look at him with a frown.

"Oh and you're not going out with Sumi-san, sayonara." And Usagi closed the door once more before Misaki could get a word in. But Misaki just smiled slightly in frustration.

"Of course. Now I wonder what was bothering him."

~M University Japan 8:00 am~

Now that school was over for the summer Miyagi had a lot more free time besides having some summer classes and taking over some of Hiro's summer classes. He was sitting at his desk drinking coffee when he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door and was thrown back as Shinobu threw himself at him with a hug.

"I did it, I did it!" The child shouted in excitement. Miyagi smiled and pushed Shinobu back.

"What did you do?"

"I got myself a job without anyone knowing who my family is!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well no matter where I live it gets around that I'm part of the Takatsuki family. Once they find out they always give me the job. But when I don't tell them who I am I'm never able to get hired. But today I finally got a job all by myself!"

"That's great. Where are you working?" Miyagi asked while grabbing a seat for Shinobu and sat down himself.

"Well since I wanted to catch up on literature I thought I should get a jump start, so I put in an application for a publishing company." Shinobu sat down and smiled and Miyagi took another sip of coffee. "I did get some help from Usami-san. We talked at the wedding and he gave me his publisher's number. But he didn't tell them who I was and I gave them your last name instead and then…"

Miyagi chocked on his coffee and spit it out.

"Nani?! Why the hell would you give them my name?"

"Well so they didn't know who I was. Besides doesn't Miyagi Shinobu just roll off the tongue?" Shinobu said happily. Miyagi slapped his forehead.

"Won't you get in trouble that you forged your name?"

"Well if no one tells then they won't have to find out now will they."

"I should tell them you lied."

"No wait please."Shinobu begged. "I promise I'll tell them eventually. But I want them to see that I can do the work before they know who I am." Miyagi sighed. He looked up at his terrorist of a lover who was making puppy dog eyes, tears threatening to fall and his hands clasp together turning his knuckles white.

"Wow…you really want that job."

"Hai, hai I really do."

"Fine I won't tell them for now." Shinobu jumped up in joy and ran over to Miyagi and placed himself on his lap. He kissed him squarely on the lips and pulled back happily.

"Domo arigato Miyagi. I love you so much."

"Yeah yeah…but you still haven't answered my question…Why my name."

"How can you ask that…because I want it to be my name, I'm still waiting for you to propose."

"And you're going to have to wait a bit longer because it's not happening anytime soon and you know that."

"I do...for now." Shinobu said jumping off Miyagi's lap and grabbing his back pack. "Well I have to go…don't want to be late for my first day of work." Miyagi got up to let his lover out the office. He kissed Shinobu on the cheek and closed the door behind the bundle of excitement. He sat back down at his desk and leaned back.

"Ah my Hiro-chan…when are you coming back I need some advise." And shrugged lower onto the chair before it slipped out from underneath him and fell to the floor.

"Owwww."

**80 degrees Fahrenheit I think is like 26 degrees Celsius. Just for those who don't do Fahrenheit.**

**OK so there it is. Nothing really happened yet but there are a couple of cliffies with the Junjou Romantica couple. But they are all building up to some pretty big things I have in mind so it will get better. So stick around and hopefully you won't be disappointed. So now I have to go read the new JR chapters that came out and Shungiku Nakamura new series ****Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**** So good so far. YAY **

**Review Kindly Onegai **


	2. bad day at work

**So I hope you all like the story so far. As you can see I got three different stories going on at the same time. So if you're not a big fan of the Egotist couple I got big story lines for the Romantica and the Terrorist couple that will all intertwine with each other, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: belongs to Shungiku Nakamura who just published another chapter of JR YAY!!!**

~Marukawa publishing company~

Shinobu opened the revolving door to the publishing building and looked around the big lobby. He gulped and slung his messenger bag further onto his shoulder. He asked the lobby clerk for the floor he needed and headed up to the litterateur section of the building.

When he entered the office the happiness within him was washed out when he saw all the employees slumped over their desks with waves of misery emanating through the air.

"Na…Nani?" He exclaimed. This was not what he was expecting at all.

"Oh you must be Miyagi-san." He heard a woman call from behind him. Turning around he came face to face with a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ah Hai." Shinobu said bowing low to the woman. "I'm Miyagi Shinobu…I'm taking the editing internship today."

"It's nice to meet you Miyagi-kun I'm Aikawa. We spoke on the phone."

"Hai…You're Usami's publisher."

"That's me. Follow me I'll take you to the editor you will be working for." Shinobu followed Aikawa-san passing the other employees.

"Umm Aikawa-san may I ask you a question…Why does everyone seem so depressed?"

"Oh don't mind them…we're just a little stretched out at the moment." Aikawa tried smiling but it was strained and quite scary looking to the younger man. He laughed awkwardly as Aikawa opened the door to the head editor's office. There was a desk in the front with a man sitting at it typing on the computer. He saw the two come in and stood up. Aikawa walked up to the man and stood next to him.

"Miyagi-kun this is Kaoru Asahina. He is the executive director's personal secretary…Isn't that right Asahina-kun." She said nudging the secretary's arm playfully. He coughed to clear his throat.

"That's enough Aikawa-san. You may leave now, Usami- san should be here soon for the editing meeting."

"Hai, hai you don't need to be so stiff. Well sayonara Miyagi-kun have fun." And with that she left.

"Sorry for that please follow me." The dirty blond haired man said kindly. Shinobu followed the older man knocked on the door next to the desk. Through a glass window Shinobu could make out a man on a phone. He placed his hand on the receiver and mumbled a 'come in.'

They entered the office and found that the man he saw was a young brown haired man.

"Hai Hai just tell him that I don't care if his lover is preventing him from finishing his novel. I don't care what he does throw the brat out of the house for all I care just get it done. He gets way too much of an audience to start bringing story's in late." (1) With that he slammed the phone down and slunk into his chair.

"Ryūichirō Isaka this is Shinobu Miyagi…He's the intern." The other man smiled wildly.

"Ah yes I was expecting you. Unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you to dive right in even though you're new here."

"Iie that's no problem at all. That's what I'm here for."

"Good. Well I'm going to have to ask you to play secretary for me Miyagi-kun…You don't mind if I call you that do you?" Shinobu shook his head. "Great anyway Asahina has to run an important errand for me so I need you to fill in for him at the meeting that's in a few minutes. How's your handwriting?"

"Umm it's fine Isaka-san."

"Great you're going to be taking notes for me. I just need you to stand behind me and write down all the important facts like dates, times, names and anything else I ask you to write is that OK." Before Shinobu had to time to answer Isaka cut in.

"Great let's go." Asahina walked the men to the other office where there were a bunch of men and woman already sitting at a long table. When the three walked in the rest stood up. Asahina handed Shinobu a pen, pad of paper and a small recorder.

"Don't worry it's not hard. The recorders for you. Just stick it in your pocket so if you miss any names you can just rewind it. The spit out a lot of names."

"Ah thank you Asahina- san." And with that the secretary left.

"Please take a seat Usami-sensei and Aikawa-san should be here shortly." Isaka said happily. Shinobu's eyes widen. He didn't think he would see Usami-san so soon after the wedding. After all he was the man who helped him get the job. A few minutes passed when Usagi and Aikawa both came into the meeting. Usami-san did not seem to want to be there at all.

"All right." Isaka said clapping his hand together. "Let's get started."

Shinobu now saw why Usami-san always seemed to hate these meetings. If it wasn't for the constant writing Shinobu would probably be falling asleep. Aikawa had to shove Usami a couple of times from totally falling asleep right there on the table. After the meeting ended Shinobu tucked the pad and pen away and followed Isaka back to his office. Just as they were about to split off with Usami, Isaka stopped.

"Usami-sensei…Can I speak to you in my office." Isaka said in a very serious voice which surprised Shinobu. He didn't think his boss could change emotions so quickly. Usami didn't seem to be surprised for the call to the office and followed the man silently.

"Miyagi-kun why don't you sit at Asahina's desk for now we will be out in a few." Isaka and Usami then went into the office and shut the door while Shinobu took a seat at the secretary's desk. He placed his arms on the desk and waited. He then heard talking behind him. He had forgotten that the glass was so light that he can hear the two older men arguing.

"Look Usami-sensei I know that it's none of my business but…"

"You're right it is none of your business."

"Yes but you know just as well as I do that you can't be with Chibi-tan." Usagi slammed his fists onto the desk. Shinobu jumped back at the bang.

"Misaki is none of your concern."

"Yes but it is your mothers." Usagi's eyes widen.

"Look …All you need to do is ask Misaki to leave for awhile. I don't know…He said he always wanted to go to England right? So why not send him, his brother and his sister-in-law there until you get this whole thing straightened out." Isaka sighed as Usami looked around the room in sorrow.

"Look I told you from the beginning." Isaka continued. "Misaki-kun is a problem. But I left it alone. Unfortunately your mother isn't going to do the same and you know it. She will make his life a living hell, especially now there is a chance for you to make your relationship official."

"Your right." Usami said. His hair covered his face as he looked down. His hands were clenched at his sides turning white with the pressure. Isaka smiled at his victory but it was short lived as Usagi lifted his head his eyes sharp with anger.

"Your right that you left it alone…and you're going to keep leaving it alone. I will deal with Misaki and my mother. You keep dealing with the books." And with that Usagi turned and left the office as Isaka called out his name. Shinobu shrunk into the seat so the men didn't notice him. This was not good.

After a long day of helping the editors organize shelves and serving coffee Shinobu had finally finished his first day at work. But he didn't feel happy like he wanted to. He placed his hand in his pocket and his eyes widen in surprise. He had forgotten about the recorder Asahina had given him. It was still recording forgetting to turn it off after the meeting. It then struck him; he hit the stop button and then rewound the tape. He stopped it and listened to it until he gotten the part he wanted. He had the whole thing on tape. He then placed the recorder back into his pocket and took out his cell phone and called Miyagi.

"Moshi moshi." He heard from the other line.

"Miyagi?"

"Ah hai…how was your first day at work."

"Say you love me." He heard silence from the other side of the line.

"I love you Shinobu…Umm is there anything wrong." Shinobu smiled lightly. He knew how good it felt when the man he loved said those three simple words. And he would hate it if he was keeping something from him, like he did before with his previous lover, the one who was Miyagi's sensei. He also remembered how happy Misaki looked with Usagi at the picnic they all went to, and when the two of them were at the wedding dancing slowly to the music. He shouldn't be getting involved but…

"Miyagi I'm going to be late getting home so order in something. I'll be back late OK. Love you. Bye." And Shinobu closed the cell phone before Miyagi had time to argue.

"Now which way was it to Usami-san's apartment?"

**OK so I had a brilliant idea (not) as I was writing to add these characters into my story. There from a different manga but there is no prior knowledge needed of them since they'll probably be in it for to seconds and I'll be explaining there situation when I get to it. For those who might know them I'll give you a hint. What has pink hair, called an annoying brat by his lover, Usually has **_**BAD LUCK**_** and has to do with ****a natural phenomenon by which objects with mass attract one another and was figured out with an apple. Kudos to those who can figure out what the hell I mean. **

**So anyway back to sanity. There's my second chapter and see, no Egotist couple. Just more confusion. (Don't kill me). But they will be back next chapter. Possibly…maybe…ok I don't know. But hopefully you'll come back for more.**

**As always:**

**Review Kindly Onegai **


	3. Realization

**Hi, I know I'm updating soon but the story is in my system and I have to get it out. So here's for my early update. This chapter is pretty much just a fluff chapter but the ending is important. So if you're not big on the Egotist couple just skip to the end.**

**Also to ~shadow~ since I can't reach you by email I just want to thank you for the review. Also to answer your question Isaka calls Usami Akihiko but also Usami-sensei (says it on season 2 the first episode when he barges in on what could have been an awesome MisakixUsagi moment. *Bad Isaka bad*) and to make up for the last chapter here's your Egotist couple xD.**

**Disclaimer: Shungiku Nakamura's of course you should all know that by now.**

~Fiji~

Hiro and Nowaki both fell back on the bed sweaty and panting heavily.

"That…was…amazing." Hiro said in between each breath. Nowaki laughed lightly and pulled Hiro closer to his body.

"What do you think it was? The weather or the atmosphere." Hiro asked.

"I think it's just because we're married now. It makes it much more special."

"You think?" Hiro asked raising an eyebrow. Nowaki sat up and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed.

"And we still have some time before dinner." Nowaki said. Hiro rolled over on top of his younger husband to see the time and his eyes widen.

"Nani! We've been at it for five hours? Is that even possible?" Nowaki laughed whole heartedly.

"Does it really surprise you Hiro-san?" Hiro blushed slightly and rolled out of bed. Nowaki leaned on his hand as he watched his lover walk over to the bathroom naked.

"Well I'm famished why don't you order room service. I'm just going to take a shower OK." Hiro said as he closed the bathroom door.

"Hai, I'll get us something light so we're not full for tonight OK." He heard Hiro call out in agreement as the shower went on.

When Hiro got out of the shower with a white fluffy robe, room service had already been brought in as Nowaki was pouring some sort of juice into a glass. Hiro smiled and jumped onto the bed and gave Nowaki a kiss on the cheek. Nowaki's eyes widen in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"No reason just happy." He said as he popped a star fruit in his mouth. "But if you tell anyone I was being nice I'm going to make you sleep on the couch for a month. I do have a reputation to hold." Nowaki smiled nervously took a sip of his drink.

That night Nowaki ran ahead of Hiro to the restaurant. Hiro walked to the host's desk with his hand on his forehead and looking down in embarrassment. Seriously Nowaki was like a two year old sometimes. Nowaki thought for a minute and recalled his English.

"Hello…umm reservation for two… under Nowaki." Nowaki said in broken English. Unfortunately his English was too broken up and the hostess couldn't understand him. He was about to try again when Hiro came up behind him and put his hand on Nowaki's shoulder. He then repeated what Nowaki said in much better English and the hostess looked down at the reservation book.

"Seriously Nowaki you spend two years in America and you still can't pronounce anything." Nowaki put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it.

"Gomen Hiro-san. I guess I got a little rusty." Nowaki laughed in embarrassment and Hiro snorted before the hostess showed them to their table. The waiter came and took their order and then the show began. They danced with fire and swords as they told old fables of the ancient times in Fiji. Then one of the men came out with a microphone.

"Now we get to call on one of the audience to help us with the drums. Do we have any volunteers?" Many people's hands shot up including Nowaki's. Hiro on the other hand was busy eating when a fly came over and buzzed around His face. He began to swat at it lifting his arm into the air.

"Ah yes the gentleman with the blue striped shirt." Hiro looked up and then down at his shirt which of course was blue with a navy blue horizontal strip going across his chest.

"Ah no…no it's OK I don't …."

"Ah come on don't be shy." One of the dancers came over to Hiro to help him to the stage. He looked over to Nowaki who was applauding with the rest of the crowed.

"Fine." he said in surrender and he allowed himself to be taken to the stage. He stood up awkwardly and looked out into the audience.

"And what is your name sir and where are you from."

"Umm I'm Hiro from Japan." Hiro said in perfect English.

"Ah Japan the land of the rising sun. And is this a special occasion or are you just here on vacation?" Hiro's face turned red and looked out to Nowaki. His husband was looking slightly down with a sad smile. Nowaki knew how he felt about people knowing about his relationship with another man. He sucked in some air and closed his eyes.

"I just got married to my partner Nowaki." He opened his eyes to see the reaction of the crowed. They all broke out in applauded and some yelled out a couple of 'congratulations.'

"A Honeymoon huh. Congratulations. I hope your stay at Fiji is a whole lot of fun." Hiro relaxed and looked up and Nowaki who was now smiling brightly his smile reaching up to his eyes. Hiro then realized that was the first time he said that out loud and to complete strangers no less. He and Nowaki were married and he was on his honeymoon he thought smiling. The dancers brought him to the drums where he was told to follow the other drummers. The crowd laughed as he messed up a bit and cheered when he finished. He was having a lot more fun than he thought he would. But he didn't want Nowaki to know that a little bit of drumming would break his exterior so when he came down he sat back in his seat and began eating like nothing happened.

"Hiro-san." Nowaki said.

"Nani."

"Domo."

"For what?" But Nowaki just smiled and took another bite of his meal.

After the restaurant the two men walked out into the lobby.

"Umm excuse me." They heard a women call out from behind them. They turned around to see a blond haired woman with a browned haired man and two kids one about the age of 10 while the other must have been no more than 5.

"My husband and I just wanted to tell you that we thought you were great up there. I would have been way too embarrassed to go up there." The woman said in a British accent.

"Oh umm…thank you." Hiro said as his face turned red.

"Yes well congratulations. Marriage is tough but it's great. And you to make such a cute couple."

"Thank you." Hiro said smiling and the two said there good bye's before walking in separate direction.

"Hiro-san what did she say?" Hiro stopped in his tracks and looked back at Nowaki.

"What do you mean what did she say…How the hell did you survive in America?"

"Well you see… I mostly let the people I was with do the talking and they spoke slowly enough for me to understand them." Hiro just shook his head.

"Come on you baka." Hiro said while grabbing a hold of Nowaki's hand and leading them back to their bedroom.

(And here's a little teaser for what's to come. Kind of like what JR does after the credits.)

~Usagi's apartment~

Usagi was at home alone while Misaki was out getting ingredients for tonight's dinner. He was on the couch reading the newspaper when he heard the door bell ring. He went up to the small TV screen for the door and saw that it was Hiroki's work partner's lover. He was also the kid who was working for Isaka.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he pressed the talk button. The kid pulled something out of his pocket and held it to the speaker on the wall. He pressed a button and Isaka's voice came over the line.

"Misaki-kun is a problem. But I left it alone. Unfortunately your mother isn't going to do the same and you know it. She will make his life a living hell, especially now there is a chance for you to make your relationship official." After a pause he then heard his own voice.

"Your right… Your right that you left it alone…and you're going to keep leaving it alone. I will deal with Misaki and my mother. You keep dealing with the books." Usagi's eyes widen when he realized what the kid was doing.

Shinobu waited a few minutes outside the apartment building his face still with determination. He then heard the buzzer which allowed him access to the building. He placed the recorder into his pocket.

"Sorry Usami-san. But it's for your own good." He said as he let himself into the author's home.

**So there you go, I know it's a little rushed but I wanted to get the Egotist couple in but at the same time I don't want to leave the other story hanging. I'm really excited what I have for this story so I'm probably going to be updating soon. I hope you stay with it. I promise it gets better.**

**Review kindly Onegai **


	4. Trust issues

**OK so sorry for the delay. I was busy with work and then I got caught up with the anime 07 Ghost and I'm really bad with starting an anime and having time with other things (Sorry). So on to the story:**

**Disclaimer: All hail Shungiku Nakamura**

Shinobu was sat across from Usagi shifting nervously on the couch in Usagi's office. Usagi sitting in his desk chair sized up the boy thinking that if he stared long enough maybe the boy would implode and this whole mess would go away. But the younger boy didn't implode and the recorder with all the evidence was sitting next to the younger man taunting him.

"So how much do you want?" Usagi said in a serious manner.

"Excuse me?" Shinobu responded in shock.

"You heard me…how much money will it take for you to make the tape disappear."

"No wait this isn't for money."

"Then why are you doing this?" Usagi said almost pleading with the boy.

"Because it isn't right that you're doing this to your partner."

"This isn't going to hurt him…I can deal with this by myself."

"Look all I'm telling you is I would like to know if there was something or someone causing a problem in my relationship…especially if I was causing a problem with my boyfriend's family.

"Misaki is not causing any problems." Usagi said angrily. A sound of bags hitting the floor was heard and Shinobu and Usagi turned to see Misaki standing in the doorway.

"I'm causing you a problem?" Misaki asked tears threatening to fall from his face.

"No Misaki." Usagi shouted getting up from the chair. Misaki backed up and ran to his room slamming the door in Usagi's face. Usagi tried to open the door but discovered that Misaki had locked it.

"Misaki open up…How many times do I have to tell you I don't care about what my family thinks? Now come out here."

"Iie. Now go away you baka!" Misaki screamed from the other side of the door. Shinobu came out of the office nervously.

"Gomen-nasai Usami-san. I didn't want Misaki-san to find out this way. I wanted him to find out by you." Shinobu stated bowing as low as he can get.

"Its fine…but I think it's time for you to go." Usagi said so quietly that Shinobu almost missed it.

"Hai." And Shinobu left without another word.

Usagi sat on the couch in the dark. The clock ticked by and finally struck one in the morning. Usagi rubbed his head furiously and was about to give up and go to sleep when he heard the bedroom from upstairs unlock. He looked up and saw Misaki step out of the room and tip toe to the stairs. Misaki looked up and saw that Usagi was in the living room.

"Oh…you're still up." Misaki said quietly and walked down the stairs. Usagi's eyes widen.

"You weren't going to try and sneak out were you?" Usagi asked in a panic

"Nani?" Misaki said in surprise. "No you baka. I was just getting something to eat. If you remember I didn't get to eat di…" Misaki didn't get to finish his argument before being engulfed into a huge bear hug.

"Usagi… Usagi-san stop it." Misaki said tearing himself from the author. "I'm still mad at you." Usagi pulled away and sat down on the couch. Misaki went over to the light switched and turned it on. The glow allowed him to maneuver around the kitchen and make himself a sandwich. When he finished making his sandwich he walked over to Usagi and sat down. He took a bit and glanced sideway at Usagi who had his head down.

"Ugg I can't take seeing you like this." Misaki grumbled and place his plate on the coffee table. He turned to the older man and folded his arms.

"So are you going to tell me what problem I'm causing or am I going to have to call Haruhiko-san and ask him what's going on." Misaki said curious of what problem he was causing with Usami family now.

"It's not you." Usagi started looking up at his younger lover. "It's my mother."

"Usagi-haha (1)…but what did I do to upset her?"

"Nothing… She just wants to control every part of my life." Misaki's eyebrow went up in confusion.

"But I thought you said she has nothing to do with you…You know that time when I guessed about the car and the dog's name…and even Haruhiko-san."

"She does. She just wants to keep the family name pure."

"Pure…But didn't she herself marry outside the family. At the hot springs I thought I heard your father say that he was a commoner who married unto the Usami family." Usagi stifled a laugh. A vein popped from Misaki's head.

"What did I say that was so funny?"

"No it's not you. That man was not a commoner. He thinks of himself as a commoner because he was not as rich as he is now when he married my mother, but He was always part of the upper class of society. My mother will take no one less than that…For herself or anyone else in her family." Misaki slinked back into the couch.

"Oh…I didn't know that families where still like that. I thought it was because…well because I'm a guy."

"Well there is that too."

"Nani…So it is just because of that. I thought you told me that was never an issue.

"Well to me it was never an issue. But mother would want heirs to the family. And if she can't have a grandchild with the Usami blood than she would probably be angry. That's one of the reasons I had to leave as soon as I was done with high school. When was in love with your brother and I knew that if she found out that preferred men, especially Takahiro…well no matter who I was with man or woman if it wasn't under her approval than she would do anything under her power to ruin their life." Usagi looked down in shame. But looked up when he felt something heavy on his hand.

Misaki had taken a hold of his lovers hand as he listened to the sad tale.

"Why didn't you tell me…Didn't we already have this discussion of you trusting me. I can't believe you…you baka." Misaki stood up and punched the air. A Japanese flag waved itself proudly behind him and sparkles danced along his face as he proudly spoke.

"If I was able take care of myself when it came to your father and brother, than I think I can do the same with your mother, for I am the great Takahashi Misaki!" The dramatic effects disappeared as he looked down at Usagi who was trying not to smile but was failing miserably. He then coughed and frowned.

"Thank you Misaki. But I'll deal with her myself. My mother is a little more difficult than the rest of the family. For you see…she has no emotions what so ever." Usagi stated in a very dark and serious voice. A sweat drop appeared on Misaki's head.

"Oh she can't be that bad…can she." The last bit added in a whisper.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out. She's unfortunately coming to visit next week." Misaki gulped slightly at the thought of what's to come.

"Well…we're just going to have to make her like me." Misaki answered back standing straight. Usagi stood up and lifted Misaki over his shoulder.

"Hey, hey what are you doing?"

"I didn't get to eat since you didn't make dinner. I'm in the mood for some Misaki." Misaki tried to struggle but couldn't get out of his lovers devouring grip.

"But I didn't get to eat my SANDWICH!!!!!!!!"

~6 hours earlier Shinobu and Miyagi's apartment~

Miyagi was in his apartment sitting at the table with a pizza box open in front of him. He gotten through half a slice when he realized that he really wasn't in the mood for pizza and just really wanted cabbage. He finally heard the door next door open and sprinted out of his seat and pulled open the door. He turned to Shinobu's door and saw the younger teen about to enter his own home.

"Shinobu!" He yelled to get his attention and the other man stopped and faced Miyagi. The professor's eyes widen as he saw the tears dripping down Shinobu's face.

"Shinobu…what happened? Are you OK? Miyagi ran to the boy and was engulfed by the student. Shinobu began to sob into his lovers arm.

"Oh Miyagi (sob) it's all my fault. (Sniff) I think I broke up a relationship. (Wail)"

"Wait what relationship?" But Shinobu just kept sobbing.

"Come on I'll get you some tea." After an hour or so of crying and comforting Shinobu told the entire tale of what had happened. Miyagi just sighed at the whole incident.

"That's what happens when you butt into other people's business. You're such a little terrorist. Look if there really meant for each other then they'll get though it OK." Shinobu sniffed a couple of times and wiped his eyes.

"I guess you're right. But I steal feel like a horrible person." Shinobu said resting his head of Miyagi's lap.

"Look…Usami-san is Hiroki's friend. So I'll just talk to him tomorrow OK. I'm sure it will all work out in the end and soon we'll all look back on this and laugh." Miyagi looked down and saw that Shinobu had fallen asleep. Miyagi laughed and lifted Shinobu up and brought him to the bed room.

"You're still such a little kid." He laughed quietly and shut the door.

**Usagi-haha: Found out that haha is how to say mother in the same way chichi is to father.**

**So there you go next chapter up. Problems resolved and problems arise. And while I was re-watching the first episode to remember things when Misaki guessed everything right about Usagi's life I just added another brilliant idea to the story. So get ready for even more exploding twist and turns (I am so evil hahahaha) **

**On another note I finally found out that Vic ****Mignogna****'s (Edward Elric; Full Metal Alchemist) CD is on ITunes. And the best part is my favorite song Soldier A is on it and is now mine. If you want to see one of the funniest music videos check it out at .com/watch?v=5TA-QJ2d3kk. **

**So review kindly Onegai **


	5. Back to reality

**So I'm just going to jump right into it. I'm back with the Egotist couple**

**Disclaimer:** **Shungiku Nakamura rules**

Hiro stood in the middle of the terminal as he waited for Nowaki with the luggage. Luckily because it was so late in the evening the airport wasn't that crowed and was able to spot his husband easily. However his husband was already on his cell phone and getting back into his work. He grabbed his suit case from the older lover listening into the conversation.

"Hai, tell Sato-san she should defiantly bring her daughter in if she feels weak….iie if the blood work comes negative than do a CBC and then do an MRI…Hai…Hai….Hai. You know what I'll just come in later tonight OK….Hai…sayonara." Nowaki hung up the cell and stuff it in his pocket and shifted his bag. Hiro put his hands on his hips.

"We just got back from our honey moon. You can't possibly go back to work now."

"Sorry Hiro-san but Sato-san has a 9 year old daughter that I've been working with since I first started working at the hospital. Her daughter really only likes working with me and I'm a little worried about her condition."

"Well OK if you really have to."

"Thanks for understanding Hiro-san." Nowaki placed his arm around Hiro's shoulder and the two walked out of the terminal. Hiro spotted Usagi's red sports car and walked over to it. The Author got out and began helping Nowaki load up the trunk. Once they finished they got into the car Nowaki in the back and Hiro in the passenger seat.

"So where's your brat?" Hiro asked.

"He's visiting his brother this weekend, which is actually a good thing. It will give me time to come up with a plan." Hiro looked at his friend like he grew another head.

"Mothers coming next weekend." Hiro's face visibly paled.

"Yo…your mother?" Nowaki looked at the two in confusion.

"What's wrong with your mother Usami-san?" Nowaki asked. Hiro turned to Nowaki to explain.

"Akihiko's mother isn't…well she isn't the motherly type. In fact she kind of scared me. Gomen Akihiko."

"Are you kidding…she scares me to." The two friends laughed remembering the times when they were younger and Hiro had met Usagi's mother.

"I remember this one time." Hiro started "She thought that Usagi and I were dating."

'But I thought you guys didn't go out." Nowaki interjected.

"We didn't." Hiro answered back in embarrassment. "She just thought we were. Well anyway she actually got me fired from my job at the supermarket when I was 16. The Usami family owned the chain and she actually went out of her way to get me fired because she thought I was with Akihiko. Although it took her forever to realize that her son even had a friend."

"Hiroki, it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? She barely even knew you existed until you got old enough to start inheriting the family name. And now that she's coming back from England you know that it's going to start all over again." An awkward silence filled the car. Both men knew that the Hiro was right. She would never agree to Usagi's relationship with a commoner."

"Maybe…" Nowaki started. "Maybe you can talk to her about it." The two men in the front looked at Nowaki and burst out laughing.

"Sorry Nowaki but there is no talking to this woman." Hiro said wiping tears from his eyes.

~Hiro's and Nowaki's apartment~

Hiro opened the door and placed the luggage in the hall. He stretched his arms and sighed.

"It actually feels good to be home again."

"Hai." Nowaki agreed before heading into the bedroom.

"So do you really need to head into work right when we get back from vacation?" Nowaki popped out of the bedroom with a clean shirt and his usual black Boston bag.

"Yeah I'm sorry Hiro-san. I promise to make it up to you when I get back." Nowaki leaned in for a kiss but stop. Hiro looked at him in confusion.

"Umm now that we're married does that mean I can kiss you when one of us leaves?" Hiro's face went red with embarrassment.

"I guess a goodbye kiss every now again wouldn't hurt." He smiled and allowed Nowaki to pull his lips into a light kiss.

"Good bye." And he left. Hiro began to unpack the luggage. He found some trinkets from Fiji and placed them on a shelf next to the panda bear holding the American flag. He picked it up and smiled slightly at it wiping the dust it has collected.

He then proceeded to cleaned up the house and cooked dinner. After eating he refrigerated the left over's for Nowaki. He figured that when Nowaki came home he could reheat the food for him. He then put the TV on and proceeded to watch the news. Some guy had decided to go streaking at a soccer game, a woman got into a car accident, and it's going to rain everyday for the following week. Yep he misses Fiji already. When he looked at the clock he saw that it was already 11 at night and decided to go to bed. He thought that Nowaki would be back by now. He picked up the phone and dialed the hospital.

"Good evening Tokyo Hospital pediatrics department how may I help you?"

"Ano…can I please speak to Kusama-sensei."

"Please hold." The woman's voice on the other line was replaced with traditional Japanese music. After a few minutes the woman came back on.

'Gomen -nasai but it seems that Kusama-sensei is surgery right now. Can I take a message for you?"

"Iie its fine, thank you." And Hiro hung up the phone. He then grabbed a book and decided to stay up and wait for Nowaki to come home. He felt horrible that his husband had to not only work but do surgery as soon as he came back from vacation. He opened the book and lost himself in the wonderful words of 'The Great Gatsby.'

Nowaki opened the door and quietly walked into the house. He was exhausted and not in the best of moods. He had lost the girl during surgery. It was even harder having to tell the girl's mother. She had been one of his first patients so he had gotten very close to the family. The mother had broken down and fell to the floor. Nowaki had bent down and had let the woman cry in his arms.

When Nowaki went into the bedroom and found Hiro sleeping in the bed the light on and a book on his chest. Nowaki went to the bathroom and got himself cleaned up and got into pajama pants. He then took the book off of Hiro and turned off the light. When he got into bed Hiro rolled over onto his chest making Nowaki smile. No matter how bad he felt Hiro always made him feel better.

When Hiro woke up He found the bed empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and blinking the sleep out of them.

"Did Nowaki come home at all?" He said out load to himself. Listening he heard talking in the other room. He cocked his eyebrow and got out of the bed and went into the kitchen. Nowaki was eating a bowl of cereal talking on the cell phone an English speaking dictionary in front of him. Hiro listened in curiosity as Nowaki spoke in English.

"Yes…I understand but Kai Honda is a great… umm hold on please." Nowaki shifted through the English speaking dictionary and looked down the page.

"A great can…candi…candidate." Hiro smiled and saw that half of the coffee pot was full. He poured himself some coffee and sat down across from Nowaki.

"But we do not have the recourses to care for him and when I was in America I saw that there was a great vicinity there…yes…His BP is normal and he is fine for umm hold on one more second please." He looked at the dictionary again was silently trying to pronounce a word. Hiro looked at the word he was pointing at.

"Transportation." He said and took a sip of his coffee. Nowaki looked up at Hiro in surprise. He was so busy on the phone he didn't even notice the older man had come into the kitchen.

"Umm yes transportation. Yes thank you for understanding. I will fax more of the information as soon as I can. Yes…OK good bye. Nowaki hung up the phone and sunk into his chair.

"Thank you Hiro-san. That would have been embarrassing."

"You know you confuse me. In Fiji you couldn't speak English and now you're having full conversations."

"I guess I can concentrate better when it comes to work."

"So what was it about?" Hiro asked nodding to the cell phone.

"Oh this boy has cancer that we can't treat here. I thought he might have a better chance in America."

"Oh…So when did you come in."

"Around 2 I think…Sorry should I have wakened you?"

"No it's fine. How did it go last night?" Nowaki stared down at his cereal.

"She didn't make it." Hiro's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh Nowaki I'm so sorry."

"It's fine…I can't save them all right." Nowaki looked down and tried to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He heard the sound of a chair scraping along the floor and then arms wrapping around his shoulders. Looking up in shock Hiro had wrapped his arms around Nowaki to comfort his lover. Nowaki's eyes soften and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Sorry Hiro-san." Nowaki said trying to brush the tears away.

"What do you mean sorry you baka?" Hiro yelled hitting Nowaki on the head. "You just lost a patient; it's alright to be upset." They stayed that way for a few more minutes allowing Nowaki to get it all out before the alarm went off on Nowaki's cell phone.

"Ugg I have to go to work." Nowaki sniffed.

"Nani You just went. Can't they give you a day off?"

"This isn't the Hospital, it's the flower shop. I told them I would come in the day after I came back. I told you that remember." Hiro got up and grumbled something about 'drinking and not remembering.'

Nowaki laughed and got up himself placing his cell phone in his pocket and placing his bag on his shoulder.

"You know you're going to work yourself to death." Hiro said as Nowaki opened the door.

"I don't think work is going to be the one to kill me." Nowaki said rubbing were Hiro had hit him on the head.

"What is that supposed to mean." Hiro yelled as Nowaki ran off to work.

**So I hope that was good. Not many people have been reviewing so I don't know if it's just because people don't feel like reviewing or if my stories are getting bland. Please let me know if there's any way to fix it if it needs work, Thanks.**

**Review kindly Onegai **


	6. trouble begins

**Hi…I hope you guys still like this. If you didn't guess from chapter 2 there will be some Gravitation in this story. But if you haven't read it don't worry I'm going to write it in like you would add your own random characters.**

**And in better news the big plot line for the Egotist couple is really starting in this chapter. So for those that are still sticking with this and want more Egotist here it is.**

**Disclaimer: belongs to Shungiku Nakamura**

After Nowaki left for work Hiro called Miyagi and Usagi to have lunch with them. They decided to meet a small French restaurant in the middle of the city. Hiro go there first followed by Usagi.

"Miyagi over here!" Hiro shouted quietly after seeing the professor peer through the restaurant door. Miyagi saw them and walked over.

"Ohayo Hiroki, Usami-san." Miyagi said as he took a seat.

"Oh and Usami-san I just want to tell you that Shinobu is really sorry about before." He said rubbing the back of his neck and laughing awkwardly. "He won't stop crying. He just really wanted to help." Usagi just waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh tell him everything is fine. We fought but we made up quite nicely after that."

"Hey…Akihiko stop it right there I don't want to know any more than that." Hiro said in frustration. Usagi and Miyagi laughed together at their younger friend's expression.

"So my sweet honey how was your honey moon?"

"It was fine."

"Oh you have to give us more than that."

"That's all you're getting." Hiro sighed and took a sip of the coffee that had just arrived." Usagi and Miyagi both looked at him in question.

"Is there something bothering you?" Usagi asked.

"Hey I thought were here to deal with your mother problems."

"We are. But we can do that later. This is much more interesting." Hiro sighed and gave in.

"Well it's probably nothing but…Nowaki just seems to be taking a lot of responsibilities."

"Like what?"

"Well…he's got 4 jobs and he had to start working as soon as he came home. I know he feels like he has to support us but…"

"But what?" Miyagi asked leaning in for the juicy info. Hiro blushed and continued.

"Well I feel like I should be doing something too. I am older than he is and I feel that I'm just taking advantage of him sometimes."

"But I thought you told me he wanted to take care of you." Miyagi said just before the waiter came over and took their order. When they finished ordering Hiro continued.

"Yeah and I let him but now I feel…I feel."

"Like you're getting left behind?" Usagi said all knowingly.

"Yeah…I mean no…I mean. I don't know what I mean." Hiro put his head in his hands and began brooding. Usagi laughed.

"All our lovers are going to surpass us sooner or later. The world is meant for the younger generations not us oldies."

"Oh that was beautiful Akihiko." Hiro said sarcastically. "Is that going into your new book?"

"Oh very funny Hiroki. But really your husband is becoming a doctor; Misaki has been learning to become independent and going to college."

"Yeah and Shinobu finally got a job without anyone's help." Miyagi finished with his two cents.

"Hai, but it doesn't mean that were out of the game. You need to show Nowaki that you can still be in this. I mean he swept you off your feet, got himself into pre-med, became a doctor, and bought you a house. I think it's time for him to take a break and you show him that you care." Hiro raised his eye brow.

"You know Akihiko it sounded like you rehearsed this."

"Well let's just say that I've had very similar conversations." The rest of the lunch date went smoothly. A couple of fans recognized Usagi and asked for his autograph, they ate lunch, discussed a plan to deal with Usagi's devil mother and then Miyagi and Hiro went to M university to teach their summer classes and Usagi went to the publishing company.

~ Marukawa publishing company ~

Against his wishes Usagi drove over to Aikawa to go to yet another meeting. As he passed through the room he spotted the young kid Shinobu in the back desk sorting papers and stapling them. He walked over and placed a hand on the desk. Shinobu looked up and stood up sharply knocking over all the papers at the same time. He bowed as far as he could go his head almost touching the desk.

"Gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai. Please forgive me I swear I didn't mean any of the problems I've caused and…" Shinobu kept rambling on even though Usagi kept trying to interrupt with Shinobu's name.

"Shinobu!" He finally shouted out making the student stop suddenly. Usagi sighed.

"It's fine. Everything is taken care of. And I just wanted to apologies myself, you were right. I should have talked to Misaki, so arigatou." Shinobu didn't know what to say. Usagi smiled and bent down to help clean up the papers. Shinobu joined him and the two gathered up all the fallen papers. His faced flushed with red.

"Miyagi-kun is Uesugi-san here yet?"Isaka called from his office.

"Iie!" Shinobu shouted getting up quickly. "He should be here any minute though." Usagi blinked with surprise.

"You got Eiri to come here?" Usagi asked. "I heard the guy was harder to come than I am."

"Yeah well rumor has it that he's changed. He got himself a lover and has been a lot easier to deal with."

"Really…I haven't seen him in awhile. Maybe I should give him a visit." Usagi laughed and felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out of his pocket he saw that is was Hiro. But Hiro should be in the middle of one of his summer classes. Why would he be calling him now? He cocked his eyebrow in confusion and flipped open his phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Akihiko!" Hiro said in a panic.

"Hiroki what's wrong?"

"It's…I ….It's Nowaki please I need a ride to the hospital!"

~M university: an hour earlier~

Hiro had turned off his cell phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He was a respectable teacher and if his phone was to go off in class while teaching he would never hear the end of it from his class.

He walked into the noisy classroom and the students instantly quieted down. 'Yep he still got it.' He thought smiling to himself.

"I am Kamijō-sensei. Now I know your all use to the way Miyagi-sensei was teaching while I was away but I'm sure that it will be an easy transition." The students nodded and took out there notebooks and were ready for class.

The class so far was going well. He only had to through a book at two students and only a couple of dirty looks. All and all it wasn't bad. At least it wasn't until the knock on the door.

"Come in." Hiro shouted as he finished up a sentence on the black board. Miyagi entered the room his face plastered with a stern look. Hiro put his hands on his hips and scowled.

"Miyagi I'm in the middle of class can't this wait." Miyagi walked up to the teacher causing the younger man's face to turn into a worried frown and his arms slacking to his sides. Miyagi leaned into Hiro's ear.

"Hiroki why isn't your cell phone on."

"Because like I said I'm in the middle of class." Miyagi turned to the class.

"I need to borrow your sensei. Please read from your text book." The students looked in curiosity as Miyagi took Hiro's hand and lead him outside.

Once Miyagi closed the door Hiro shook his hand from Miyagi's grip.

"Miyagi what's this about?"

"You got a call from the hospital. They tried to reach you on your cell first but they couldn't reach you…Hiro its Nowaki."

"Nowaki…But…he's not supposed to be at the hospital…He's working at the flower shop today…not the hospital." Hiro's laughed. But he knew, he knew what Miyagi was getting at but he didn't want to believe it.

"Hiroki." Miyagi said his voice soft with concern. "Look why don't you go see what happen. I'm sure it's nothing, I'll finish up your class." Hiro stared at the professor and blinked.

"Hai…OK…umm I was just going to have them read the first 100 pages of 'The tale of Genji' and…"

"Hiro I got it…go." Hiro shook his head.

"Yeah I'll just get Akihiko to get me a ride." Hiro turned in shock and headed to the office. His walk got faster and faster until it turned into a full run. When he got to the office he pulled out his cell phone breathing heavily he dialed and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"_Moshi moshi."_ He heard from the other line.

"Akihiko!" Hiro said on the verge of hyperventilating.

"_Hiroki what's wrong?"_

"It's…I ….It's Nowaki please I need a ride to the hospital!"

**Dun dun dunnnnn. So I left you on a cliffy that will force you to come back to me hahahahaha. I'm so evil (Please don't hurt me) and I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC but I promise they will be back to normal in the next chapter**

**Review kindly Onegai. **


	7. Bad news

**HI HI so sorry about the cliffy and the long absence. I'm usually the crazy fan girl on the other side pissed at all the cliff hangers and now I'm doing it. **

**And I had a plan for what was wrong for Nowaki and then as I was writing I realized it wasn't working so I had to do some research and change it around. So I hope it still turned out good.**

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to Shungiku Nakamura.**

The entire ride to the hospital was traveled in silence. But the tension Usagi felt admitting from Hiro was worse than the quietness. He glanced at his friend who was trying as hard as possible to hold back the tears and staring out at the passing people and buildings.

As soon as they reached the hospital Hiro tried opening the door before Usagi even stopped the car.

"Hiroki calm down." Usagi cried out as held back his younger friend from jumping the moving car. When he finally stopped the car and Hiro ran out. Usagi ran out after him and they entered the ER. Hiro rushed up to the counter.

"I'm here for Kusama Nowaki. He was brought here right?" The receptionist typed on the keyboard and looked on the computer.

"Kusama-san was brought in about an hour ago and has been brought to the ICU on the…Wait where you going?" The nurse said looking up watching Hiro running off.

"He knows where it is." Usagi said walking up to the desk. "I on the other hand don't. Think you can help me out?"

"Oh yes…the 4th floor down the hall on the right." The nurse stuttered blushing at the handsome man standing before her

"Arigatou." Usagi said bowing politely and walked off after Hiro.

Once Usagi manage to catch up to Hiro the professor was already talking to one of the doctors. He couldn't hear what they were saying but the face of the two men convinced the author that it was something serious. They bowed to each other and the doctor left leaving the Hiro to take a seat on one of the chair behind him. Usagi walked up and took a seat next to Hiro.

"So what happened?" Usagi asked.

"There not sure yet. He came in coughing blood and having trouble breathing so there taking blood and doing a pulmonary biopsy (1) to see what's wrong."

"There biopsying his lungs? That's going to hurt in the morning." Usagi said trying to make Hiro laugh. It wasn't working. Hiro glared at him and dropped his head.

"They won't even let me see him yet. I asked the doctor if he can get Tsumori-sensei…Maybe he can help me understand what's going on."

"But I thought you hate Tsumori-sensei."

"I don't hate him…I just greatly dislike him. But either way I would feel better if I had a doctor with me keeping me in the loop."

A couple of moments later Tsumori walked up to them.

"I came as soon as I got the call, what happened?" Tsumori asked in worry.

"We don't know…he was coughing up blood. There doing a biopsy." Hiro said getting annoyed that he had to keep repeating himself.

"Well Nowaki doesn't smoke and he didn't seem sick yesterday. I guess we'll just have to wait until the tests come back."

"Can't you get them to let me see him?" Hiro pleaded. Tsumori frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. Let them at least finish the test." Hiro made a fist and Tsumori took a step back knowing how bad Hiro's wrath could get.

Usagi's phone rang and looking at it he saw that it was Misaki. He excused himself and went down the hall to take the call.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey Usagi-san where are you." Misaki said on the other line. Usagi blinked in confusion and then widen in realization. He was supposed to pick up Misaki from the train station from visiting his brother.

"Misaki I'm sorry I had an emergency. I'll come pick you up."

"Iie, its fine I'm already at the subway and I'll just take it home, are you OK though. What did you get yourself in now?" Usagi smirked.

"It's not me I promise. I'll explain when I get home, I love you." He heard silence and then mumbling on the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"Baka I said I love you…maybe… Ja ne." (2) Misaki said quickly.

"Ja ne." Usagi said back and hung up the phone.

~Subway~

On the other side of the line Misaki hung up the phone and looked up at the subway map. He stood on the line for a ticket and saw the other lines were moving except for his. The woman in front of him was looking at the map up front. She wore a red Kimono and her light almost white hair was up in a tight bun. Her purple eyes scanned the machine and was about to press a button and then stopped.

"Ano sumimasen." Misaki started and knew instantly he was going to regret this. "Do you need help getting a subway ticket?" The woman turned around and glared at the boy.

"No I do not need help." She said in an annoyed tone. "I am perfectly capable of riding a subway." When the woman turned back around Misaki rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked one more time. The woman ignored him so Misaki gave up. The machine next to him opened up and he went over to it. He was about to put his credit card in when in the corner of his eye he noticed that the Kimono wearing woman was trying to watch what he was doing without him noticing. In his head he was doing a victory dance but he slowed down his movements so the woman could copy him without it looking like he caught on to her plan. After receiving his ticket he went to the subway and he saw the woman dressed in red had snuck up behind him looking around and confused. After getting on the train he let the woman ahead of him who had 'hmphed' on the way in and then proceeded to follow into the train. Unfortunately for him the only seat available was the seat next to the violet eyes woman. Taking a seat he looked over at the woman cautiously.

'She looks so much like Usagi.' Misaki thought. And with his luck on the subway it probably was a relative of his. Misaki's head dropped in misery; he tried to think of who it could be. It couldn't be Usagi's mother right? She isn't supposed to come to Tokyo until next week. He shook his head. No he was just imaging things. It was probably just some woman who was having a bad day. There was no possibility that he could meet _another_ Usami family the same way he met Usagi's brother and father. He was about to ask if the woman was related to the Usami family when the subway halted.

"Ginza, all passengers for Ginza." The train spoke. The woman stood up and walked out, not even spending a second glance at the boy. He bowed his head in frustration and hoped to whatever higher power there was that he never meets that woman again.

~Hospital~

Hiro had fallen asleep on Usagi's shoulder and Tsumori had gone back to work in the pediatric ward. It had been 3 hours and still no word on the dark haired man. Finally the doctor came out of one of the doors and walked up to the two men. Usagi shook Hiro awake who awoke flaring his arms out.

"Do your homework right!" He shouted and then cringed when he realized he just shouted that. He finally realized the doctor was standing before him and got up quickly.

"Well? He asked impatiently. The doctor motioned for Hiro take a seat.

"Let me first tell you that I have had the privilege with working with Kusama-sensei many times and I will do everything in my power to make sure he gets better…"

"Do everything in your power…Is he that bad?"

"Kusama-sensei had a rare disease known as Goodpasture syndrome. (3)

Goodpasture…nani? Hiro asked never hearing that word before. Usagi put his hand on Hiro's shoulder and the doctor continued.

"Well it's an autoimmune disease which means that his body is attacking itself. More specifically the Goodpasture syndrome attacks the lung which is why he is coughing blood and having trouble breathing. If it continues it will go to his kidneys and will shut it down and if that happens…well there can be permanent damage."

"But…but you can do something right? You have time to save him?" Hiro asked.

"We already started him on immunosuppressive drugs that will slowly stop his body from attacking…but I don't know if we caught it in time for his kidneys. We're going to biopsy them as well to make sure but I think we got to him in time." The doctor said reassuring the teacher.

Hiro sighed; he wasn't prepared for all of this. They had just gotten married and the worse that was supposed to happen was to be a little behind on bills. Not having life threatening diseases. Hiro stood up.

"Can I see him now?" Hiro asked.

"Of course, follow me. We already moved him into his own room." The doctor said. Hiro turned around to Usagi.

"Akihiko arigato for bringing me to the hospital. You can go now."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai…I'm going to see if I can spend the night so I won't need a ride."

"OK but call me if you need anything." Hiro bowed and followed the doctor leaving Usagi to go home to his own lover.

The doctor knocked before entering with Hiro following behind him. Nowaki was leaning back on the bed that was up in a sitting position. He was flipping through the channels on the TV with the remote looking very bored. He had a small plastic tube under his nose to help him breath and an IV pinned to his arm. But other than that Nowaki looked fine…a little pale but fine none the least.

Upon hearing the knock Nowaki looked over and smiled happily seeing Hiro.

"Hiro-san you're here!" the younger man shouted in excitement sitting up further. Hiro bawled his fists and walked over.

"You baka…why didn't you tell me you were sick." Nowaki's smile disappeared. The doctor on the other had smiled slightly.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." And he walked out. Nowaki called out a thank you and looked back at Hiro

"I didn't know…It just started at work today. I never even heard of this autoimmune disease before." Hiro sat down next to Nowaki on the bed who scooted over to make room. Hiro placed his head on Nowaki's shoulder and Nowaki placed an arm around his lover.

"Yeah well didn't I tell you you're going to get sick from all this work this morning?" Nowaki laughed.

"I think your exact word were I was going to work myself to death." Hiro looked away upon the word death and Nowaki stopped laughing.

"Sorry Hiro-san. But I promise I'll get better. I'm already taking medicine. I'll be healthy before you know it."

"Yeah you better." Hiro shouted and bonked Nowaki lightly on the head and grabbing the remote. "And I get to pick what we watch."

"Hai hai." Nowaki smiled and got closer to Hiro. He would get better, If not for himself then for Hiro-san. He won't leave him high and dry and he'll make sure of it.

**pulmonary biopsy- take a piece of the lung to test and see what's wrong with it**

**Ja ne- see you later**

**Goodpasture syndrome- http://kidney. niddk. nih. gov/ kudiseases/ pubs/ goodpasture/ (but of course without the spaces). This sight talks about the syndrome which is an autoimmune disease that attacks the kidneys and lungs. **

**So I know it's a little technical but I promise it will get better and less technical. **

**So as always review Onegai…please …I need the reviews I miss them xD **


	8. Change of plans

**So I'm sorry it took so long but I've had a lot to do on my summer vacation. You would think since its vacation I would have the world to do this but no. So I apologize and here's my next chap.**

**Disclaimer: as always Shungiku Nakamura**

~Nowaki's Hospital room~

Hiro sat in the corner of the hospital room with the book titled 'Medical syndromes' in his hands. He was fully emerged in the book his face hidden behind the pages. Nowaki looked over at his husband in boredom, sighed and took another bit of his jell-o.

"Hiro-san can't we do something."

"Iie."

"Why not?"

"Because you're sick." Hiro answered in a monotone voice flipping a page in the huge text book.

"But I'm getting released tomorrow so technically I'm not sick anymore. Hiro put down the book and sighed.

"Yes you are. You might be getting released but you know better than anyone that you'll be doing nothing but resting for at least the next month." Nowaki's face dropped.

"But Hiro-san."

"Don't Hiro-san me. This is for your own good." Hiro stated flipping through the book again to where he was reading beforehand.

There was a knock on the door before it was pushed open to reveal Usagi and Misaki.

"Konichiwa." Misaki said happily as he came in holding a bundle of flowers. Usagi followed him in with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Akihiko what are you doing? You know there's no smoking in the hospital!" Hiro shouted and tried to grab the stick out of his taller friends' mouth. Misaki just sighed and walked over to Nowaki.

"How are you feeling Nowaki-san?"

"Much better arigatou. Are those for me?" Nowaki asked motioning to the flowers in Misaki's hands.

"Ahh, Hai. Gomen it wasn't till after I got it that I remembered that you work at a flower shop and you probably don't want to see flowers anymore than you have to."

"Iie. I work at the flower shop because I love them. Just put them by the window." Hiro had finally managed to grab the cigarette from Usagi's mouth and threw it in the trash can.

"So why are you here?" Hiro asked annoyed.

"Can't I come and visit a sick friend."

"I know you Akihiko. You wouldn't come unless it helps you in some way." Misaki and Nowaki cringe at the tension in the room.

"Fine you got me." Usagi said holding his hands up surrender. "I need to talk to you out in the hall." Misaki looked at the two older men in curiosity as the two took a step outside.

"So what does Usami-san want?" Nowaki asked the student.

"I don't know I thought we were here to see you." The two looked at each other and Nowaki smiled. He bent over to the table next to him and grabbed a pack of cards.

"War?"(1)

"Sure." Misaki said grabbing the cards and began to shuffle.

~Out in the hall~

"Can't you see I have more important things to deal with right now. I don't have time to deal with your problems?" Hiro said in anger.

"But I need you to do me a really, really big favor." Usagi said clasping Hiro's hands into his own. Hiro sighed in defeat.

"What is it?"

"I need you to house Misaki in your apartment for the week my mother's over." The two men stood there in silence until Hiro burst into laughter.

"Are you kidding me? This is a joke right? My sick husband is coming home tomorrow, I'm the only one whose going to be working, money is tight as it is and you want me to add another mouth to feed. Besides didn't we say you would let Misaki deal with your mother?" Usagi bent his head down.

"Hai…at least it was until I received this." Usagi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Hiro who read it to himself:

Dear Akihiko,

I hope you are doing well. As you know my presence is required back in Tokyo, but I have heard through my associates and other relatives that you have made yourself quite comfortable with a lover. And not just any lover but a commoner. I have to say I am very disappointed in you Akihiko and I will be staying an extra couple of days to find you a suitable companion. If you do not break up with the boy than I will do it for you and you know what I can do. Please give my love to your father and I will see you in a few days.

Sincerely,

Your Mother.

"We'll your mother is as pleasant as usual." Hiro said handing the parchment to the author.

"She's coming tomorrow and you're the last person I can count on."

"What about Aikawa?"

"She's away on business.

"Miyagi"

"…"

"Yeah your right…Ryūichirō?"

"I wouldn't even trust him with my marimo." (2)

"How about your Nii-chan."

"You're kidding right?"

"Well I'm sorry Akihiko I can't help you." Usagi sighed.

"She's going to cut him to pieces."

"I don't know... Misaki's tough. He handled your father pretty well. And your brother, and Ryūichirō, and Aikawa, and your fans…wow your putting this kid through hell." Blue lines of desperation and black clouds formed over Usagi's head. Hiro stood back and laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Not that it's bad. Ha ha." Hiro cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to say is that he's already been through a lot and he's still with you. I think he can probably deal through this too."

Before Usagi can answer back the room's door opened and Misaki popped his head out.

"Ano…I'm sorry to bother you but I have to get to work Usagi-san." Hiro placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. If you're so worried about telling her the truth than just tell your mother he's a house guest for your friend and that the whole thing about him being your lover was a rumor…But I would let her talk to him. He's got a way with your family, I don't know why but they all seem to be infatuated with him."

Hiro walked to the room bowed to Misaki who bowed back and closed the door. Misaki walked up to his lover.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Misaki gave him a skeptical look but didn't press on.

"It's weird seeing Nowaki-san so pale. Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine. Hiroki would never let anything happen to him." Misaki smiled lightly looked at his watch and moaned.

"I'm going to be late. Come on!" Misaki shouted grabbing Usagi's wrist and walked briskly down the hall causing Usagi to smile.

~Usagi's apartment later that night~

Misaki placed the salad in the middle of the table and took a seat across from Usagi.

"So how was work?" The older lover said putting his cigarette out.

"Fine…It was a little busy but nothing major happened. Misaki took a bite of his fish and swallowed.

"Oishii." Misaki said happily. "I was so worried I burnt it." Usagi smiled and took a bite. The door bell rang and in Misaki's happy mood shouted he would get it and ran to the door letting the main gate open without even looking at who it was. There was a knock on the door and Misaki opened with his eyes closed from his smile. Usagi turned to see who it was and dropped his chock sticks just as he was about to take another bite.

Misaki opened his eyes only to come face to face with the woman in the subway. Her violate kimono matched her striking eyes as she looked passed him and at the older lover.

"Akihiko." She said sternly. Misaki turned to the shocked author.

"Mo…mother?"

**War –a real easy card game that you can look up online.**

**Marimo- The green algae balls Usagi got in Hokkaido.**

**OK the mother has finally arrived (a day early I might add) what will Usagi do? How will Misaki deal with another Usami? Will Nowaki really get better? Does anyone want to take my place at work so I can write all day and relax at the beach while drinking lemonade? OK I had to try. Hope you enjoyed.**

**And as always PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW KINDLY ONEGAI xD (or just review so I know people are reading) **


	9. And the War starts

**So the She-witch has arrived and I get to finally write about her. I love writing this character for some reason. So I hope you love to hate her **

**Disclaimer: Shungiku Nakamura masterpiece.**

Usagi's mother sat poised on the couch quietly sipping her tea looking around the room. As Misaki cleaned the dishes in the sink he watched her drink from the back of her head. Usagi-Haha then poked at the big Suzuki-san next to her and frowned.

Usagi came up behind Misaki and placed another plate into the sink. He leaned over his lover shoulder and whispered.

"Do you want to escape out the door? I can distract her if you want." Misaki's turned and glared at Usagi.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No but I want you to live."

"Oh come on she can't be that bad."

"When I was tutoring a girl in college my mother thought we were going out and she made the girls entire bank account disappear until I stopped tutoring her." Misaki's face visibly paled and went back to scrubbing.

"Well I can handle myself. I don't have anything that valuable that she can take away from me." Usagi smiled slightly and grabbed one of the washed dishes and began to dry. When the two lovers finished they went to the couch. Misaki placed a plate of cakes in the center of the table and sat down next to Usagi. Usagi-Haha eyed Misaki suspiciously and took one of the sweets. Taking a bite her eyes widen a bit and looked at the two gentlemen placing the sweet down.

"This is a fine cake. Where did you buy it?" She said in a monotone voice.

"Misaki made them." Usagi said smiling.

"I can make you some more for you to take home if you would like." Misaki added.

"No it is fine." She said almost angrily but held herself back. "More importantly I'm here to dispel this silly little rumor about you seeing a commoner. Is this him?" Usagi eyed Misaki nervously.

Knowing Misaki the less people know about him dating a man the better. He was about to explain the story about how he's just taking care of a friends brother when Misaki fisted his jeans nervously.

"Hai, I am dating Usami Akihiko." Misaki sighed in relief that he finally got that off of his chest. Usagi on the other hand cringed. The one time he wouldn't mind Misaki saying they were not going out he has a change of heart.

"Akihiko is this true." Usami-san said in disappointment.

"Hai…Misaki and I are lovers."

"Are you sure about that?" She said glaring at her son. Misaki stood up.

"Is this because I'm a male because Usagi is not the only person in your family who seems to want me." Misaki's face reddened in embarrassment and sat back down quickly.

"No it does not. That use to concern me but with segregate mothers around these days I don't need Akihiko to marry a female. Any number if high society woman would be willing to give their body to the Usami family. It's the fact that you are just a lowly commoner who is infecting our gene pool who coincidently I have heard through the grape vine killed his parents by making them rush home in the rain. You are not good enough for the Usami family and that is why you need to go. And who is Usagi?"

"I…I meant Usami-san, go…gomen-nasai." Misaki stumbled at the sudden speak of his parents death. Usagi stood in anger.

"Mother I think it's time for you to go. You were not supposed to come until tomorrow."

"Yes well when things become necessary I come when I want." The door bell rang but no one moved. Usagi's-Haha looked over at Misaki

"Are you not going to get that boy?" Without a word Misaki got up his eyes covered by his bangs.

"I'll get." Usagi stated showing his mother that she would not treat his boyfriend as a servant. He walked pass Misaki who just stood there his eyes still covered and opened the intercom.

"Konbanwa Akihiko, it's your father. I seem to have misplaced your mother. Does she happen to be by you?"

"Yes and if you can so kindly come up and remover her." Usagi said angrily buzzing the older gentleman in. After another moment of silence Usagi-Chichi opened the door and let himself in.

"Ah how is everyone." The two other Usami's glared at the man. The Father reached into his bag and took out a red shawl.

"Come Chiyo, It's getting chilly out and we don't want to miss the Noh Za (1) do we." Usagi-Haha stood up and went to her husband allowing him to place the silk shawl onto her shoulders. Usagi's mother turned around.

"Just remember I gave you fair warning, I know that Misaki's brother Takahiro would want you to make the right decision." At this Misaki lifted his head slightly and Usagi's eyes widen.

"I expect you to show up to the reunion in couple of days, Ryou will be there and I think it's time for you two to become reacquainted. Sayonara." Usagi-chichi gracefully walked out of the apartment. Usagi's father smiled lightly.

"I told you that the path you choose will be a harsh one to follow, and there will be a time when you will be forced to part.(2) Gomen but I think this is that time wouldn't you say." And with that he closed the door. Usagi looked back at his lover. Misaki looked up tears streaming down his face.

"Would she really bring Takahiro into this?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. I told you that you should have stayed away for a couple of days."

"That wouldn't have changed anything." Misaki began to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Usagi called after the boy.

"I have to warn my brother. I don't want him to be unprepared if he's going to lose his job."

"But that means… you have to tell him about our relationship."

"I guess… It's time he found out anyway. Practically the rest of the world knows."

"You could just leave me if you really want to."

"You know you can be a real baka sometimes. I've not gotten this far too only to leave now." Usagi smiled and watch Misaki walked up the stairs. He then turned and went to the table and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for it to pick up. If Usami Chiyo wanted war…than she'll get it.

~The next day~

Misaki was out at work and Usagi was busy on his computer writing one of his famous BL novels (xD). As he was writing the phone rang but ignored it as he tried to finish up the last touches of the chapter. The message machine picked it up telling the person to leave a message.

"USAMI AKIHIKO I KNOW YOUR THERE AND YOU BETTER PICK UP THIS DAMN PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Hiro's voice rang out. A surprised Usagi almost fell off the chair and grabbed the phone as fast as he could.

"Hai hai I'm here what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. All my money in my account has been frozen and mine and Nowaki's insurance all of the sudden doesn't cover the hospital bills. That's what's wrong!"

Usagi's eyes widen.

"And guess who name is popping up on all these incidences!"

"Usami Chiyo."

"Yes Usami Chiyo. What did I tell you about leaving me out of this. She almost ruined my life when we were kids but I can't have her play with my life this time. If Nowaki doesn't get his medication he's going to end right back up in the hospital and I don't have the money for that!" Hiro hyperventilated.

"Hiro calm down. I promise everything is being taken care of. For now come by and I'll make you a check for Nowaki's pills." He heard heavy breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Gomen. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"Don't apologize, it doesn't suit you. Just come by when you have the time."

"Hai, arigatou."

"It's the least I can do." The two hung up when the phone rang again.

"Ano… konichiwa Akihiko it's Takahiro." Usagi frowned.

"Oh umm…konichiwa. So you know everything."

"Hai. I guess I kind of always knew. But I never really put two and two together. We can discuss it some other time; I just called to ask you to take care of Misaki. I've seemed to have gained some of my own problems."

"Like what?"

"Well your mother seems to work fast. I've been put on suspension with out pay. Someone called in and said I was falsifying documents. Manami's the only one bringing in money.

"Takahiro I am so sorry. I promise this will all be over with in the week. Until then I'll send you a check for compensation."

"Iie. We're fine for now; just make sure Misaki doesn't get hurt."

"Hai." The two hung up and Usagi wrote on a memo to send a check anyway. Once again the phone had ringed. Usagi growled and picked up the phone.

"Moshi, moshi." he grumbled.

"Konichiwa Usami-san, its Shinobu."The boy on the other line said hesitantly.

"Ah Shinobu have you done what I asked you?"

"Gomen but it seems that I'm having some difficulties. Someone seems to have told the company who I really am, that I'm really a Takatsuki. I'm kind of treading on water right now. The only reason why I haven't been fired is because of my family name. This is exactly what I didn't want." Shinobu sighed on the other side of the line.

"It's OK Shinobu. It was probably my mother who told."

"But how could she have known. We don't even talk to each other that much. How did she find out?"

"She's the devil. She has her ways."

"I promise thought that I will get it done. You can count on it."

"Arigatou. I owe you."

"Iie you got me this job. I'm just paying back the favor." The two hung up and Usagi bit on his thumb. This was getting way out of control. Once again the phone rang.

"For god's sake what did she do now?" He picked up the phone.

"NANI!" He shouted into the phone. He was met with silence for a few seconds.

"Gomen Usagi-san." Misaki said on the other line.

"Misaki…I am so sorry. I've just been having some difficulties."

"Well you're not the only one. I'll be coming home early. What do you want for lunch?"

"Why are you coming home now?"

"I've been fired. But we knew it was going to happen. So what do you want?" Usagi banged his head on his desk.

"Usagi…Usagi."

"I promise Misaki I will fix this."

**Noh Za-Also known as the Noh theater it's a form of entertainment in Japan like an Opera**

**If you remember when Usagi was almost run over by the bus and His father finally accepted Misaki. That's what he said to the two of them and that's where I got the idea to use Usagi's mother to break them apart.**

**Things begin to heat up. Can't wait to write about Usagi's masterpiece of a plan but first I know I've been skimping on the Terrorist couple so I promise the next chapter will concentrate on them more. **

**Review Kindly Onegai **


	10. Cafe

**For those that are still with me hi hi. I hope I am still keeping this all interesting. Because I know I'm enjoying myself. But that could be because I know what's going to happen or I'm just weird. So here's a Terrorist chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to Shungiku Nakamura**

~Marukawa publishing company~

Shinobu sat at his desk leaning back and balancing a pencil under his nose. He sighed once again. Ever since people found out he was part of the prestigious Takatsuki family no one wanted to approach him, he made so many friends when they all thought he was a common boy whose father own a fruit stand in the country. Then again that name saved him from getting fired.

There was a knock at the door and a woman slipped her head through the door. It was Yumi, who was Aikawa intern like he was Isaka's intern. The two of them including some other interns use to go to the small café across the street for lunch.

"Takatsuki-san I have some papers Aikawa-san wants Ryūichirō-san to have." Shinobu quickly sat himself up the pencil falling to the ground in the process. It rolled over to Yumi's feet and she picked it up.

"Gomen I didn't mean to startle you Takatsuki-san."

"Yumi-chan it's still me. Shinobu is fine, like always."

"Hai." she said bashfully putting the papers on his desk and handed him his pencil which he placed behind his ear and the rushed out closing the door behind her. Shinobu groaned and began flipping through the papers. He still needed to figure out a way to help Usami-san. He wanted to get back at the authors mother just as much as the rest of the guys did. It was her that leaked who he really was. The door to Isaka's door opened and Isaka and Asahina both walked out of the office. Shinobu stood up and bowed slightly.

"Shinobu-kun we are on our way to a meeting. If you can just play secretary for Asahina while we are out that would be great." Isaka said not even looking up from his day planner and walked on.

"H…hai" He stuttered quickly. Isaka and Asahina were to only to who treated him the same after finding out his name and he was grateful to the two. It was unfortunate that he would have to sneak behind their back. When the two were out of sight he stood up and snuck over to Isaka's office. He tried the knob and like he thought it was locked. He bit on his thumb in disappointment, of course it was locked. Digging into his pocket he found the bobby pin he took from his sister's bathroom. He bent it and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Sliding onto his knees he shimmed the lock and it clicked open after a few tries.

"Sugoi!" He cried happily and then cringed at his loud outburst. Opening the door slowly he peered inside. He walked over to the desk and began opening all the drawers.

"If I was an important phone book where would I be?" He asked himself quietly. He already checked Asahina's desk couple of days ago and the number he was looking for wasn't there. That's when he remembered that while most of the phone numbers were kept with Isaka's secretary some of his most valuable authors and business partners where kept with the editor himself.

"Maybe he took it with him." Shinobu frowned. He was about to give up when he noticed one of the drawers didn't fit quite right. He reopened it and found it had a fake bottom. Lifting it he found the black book he was searching for.

"Man Isaka sure is protective of his authors. Flipping through it he found many names he knew. Usami-san's, his own father's name, and many other top business men and authors. He finally came across the number he was looking for. Writing down the number on a post-it note he placed everything back the way he found it. He slipped back out and closed the door. He turned around and nearly screamed.

"And so what were doing in Isaka's office?" Shinobu's boyfriend said his hands on his hips.

"Ano…" Shinobu said before laughing awkwardly. "You see Miyagi I…" He scratched his head and the pencil he placed behind his ear fell. He picked it up and smiled.

"I Left my pencil in his office and so I went to get it. Besides I should be asking you what you are doing here."

"I came to give you your lunch. You left it on the counter in my apartment." Miyagi lifted the bento box to prove his point. "Although I always thought you went out to eat."

"Yeah well…" Shinobu said looking down. "That was when I was Miyagi Shinobu. No one wants to eat with Takatsuki Shinobu, there to intimidated."

"I'm not." Shinobu looked at him confusion. Miyagi walked over to Shinobu's desk and placed the lunch on his desk.

"I always wanted to try the café you're always raving about. Would you care to join me?" Shinobu's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Would I ever, just let me tell Aikawa that I'm going on break." Shinobu ran out to the main floor leaving Miyagi by the desk.

"Now I wonder what Shinobu was really up to. That kid is the worst liar ever."

~Café across from Marukawa publishing company~

The couple sat down at an outdoor table in front of the café and ordered there food. Miyagi was sipping on his coffee watching his younger stuff his face with seafood tempura. (1)

"This is so good. Thanks for taking me out." Shinobu smiled looking up from his plate. He then looked beyond the teacher and frowned. Raising an eyebrow Miyagi turned around and spotted a group of people who just took a table behind them.

"Are those your co-workers?" Miyagi asked. Shinobu looked down and nodded.

"They haven't invited me since they found out who I really am."

"Well then there not really your friends."

"I…I'll be right back I'm just going to the bathroom." Shinobu sat up and walked into the café to go to the toilet. Miyagi looked back at the group of young adults and walked over to them.

"Konichiwa I'm Miyagi Yō." The group of interns looked in surprise.

"Miyagi as in what Takatsuki-san called himself." A woman asked.

"Hai…You see he just really wanted to fit in and so he used my name to get a job."

"Why did he use your name? You don't seem special." Another inter asked. Miyagi rubbed the back of his neck and a big sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Well it' kind of complicated but let's just say I'm a friend of the family."

"Well we would love to hang out with Takatsuki-san it's just that well…He's a Takatsuki and we're not."

"Well I'm not either but we get along pretty well. I'm just saying you were all fine before and you would all be fine after. He hasn't changed he's still Shinobu-Kun." Miyagi smiled and looked into the café and saw his lover coming back out.

"It was nice meeting you all. Got to go." Miyagi ran back to their table and sat down sipping his coffee like he never got up. Shinobu sat down across from the eerily smiling Miyagi and looked around curiously.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Nope, nothing happened, not a thing." Shinobu looked behind Miyagi again and when he turned around he saw the woman from the intern table get up and walk over.

"Sumimasen Takatsuki-san." Miyagi cleared his throat.

"Ano I mean Shinobu-kun. Did you want to come hang out with us after work? We're going to see a movie and get some Sushi." Shinobu smiled brightly.

"Hai I would love to thanks Yumi-chan." Miyagi looked at his watch.

"Well it looks like I have to go back to school. Why don't you guys have some fun with what's left of your break." The two men stood up and hugged each other.

"Thank you." Shinobu whispered into Miyagi's ear.

"Thank you? I didn't do anything."

"Oh please I know you. Besides you're the worst liar ever." Miyagi smiled and let go of the student. Shinobu ran over to his friends and Miyagi left to go back to work.

~Later that night in Shinobu's apartment~

Shinobu just got back from the movies and threw his keys into a small plate on the table. He shrugged off his jacket and stretched his arms in the air while yawning. His eyes sharpened as he grabbed the post-it note from his pants pocket. He had almost forgotten all about it. Walking over to the couch he picked up his phone and dialed the number off of the paper. The phone rang for a little bit. Finally someone picked up the line.

"_Moshi moshi_."

"Konichiwa this is Takatsuki Shinobu can I please speak to Uesugi Eiri?"

**Tempura- Lightly fried breaded food. Can have it on practically anything. **

**So there's the Terrorist. I know I've been skipping out on them so I feel much better now. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise the next chapter will reveal what the hell is going on. I go a few tricks up my sleeve.**

**Review Kindly Onegai. **


	11. Are we winning?

**Hi sorry I have taking so long. I have been sick and sleeping for like ever. This chapter is a little longer than most to make up for it. Hope you're still interested.**

**Disclaimer: Shungiku Nakamura work**

**Some people are speaking English so that's going to be Italic-**_**Like this**_

Usagi stood in front of the mirror holding two different colored ties by his neck. Misaki knocked on the door and watched as Usagi struggled for the better color; green or purple.

"Oh Kami!" Misaki said in shock. Usagi looked at his lover.

"Misaki what's wrong are you alright!"

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Usagi looked at his lover in confusion as Misaki walked over and placed his hand over Usagi's forehead.

"Well you're actually caring how you look at a party. Either you're getting sick our hells freezing over. And since you don't feel warm…"

"We'll I will be seeing my mother so Hell isn't going to be too far away." Misaki punched Usagi lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't say that. She's still your mother… and speaking of your mother do you really think it's wise for me to go to this party with you? I mean she really doesn't like me."

Usagi looked at the nervous boy playing with the collar of his black button down shirt. Before anyone could say anything the door bell rang.

"I'll get it. And I would go with the purple." Misaki blushed "It matches your eyes." As the younger lover walked down the stairs Usagi smiled and threw the green tie down and began wrapping the purple tie around his neck.

Usagi walked down the stairs a few minutes later tugging his jacket on.

"Misaki is that the limo drive…er" Usagi said suddenly when he saw the man at the door. He was tall with silky red hair with gorgeous dark green eyes.

"Ter…Terry?" Usagi said eyes widening in the process.

"_Good evening Akihiko. It's good to see you again_." The man said in a thick British accent. Misaki begin the poor college student who was horrible in English had no idea what the man just said. He just let the gentleman in since Usagi seemed to know him and smiled.

"_Come in please, yes_?" Misaki said in the worst Engrish (1) possible. The blond hair man came in further and Misaki closed the door.

Usagi clenched his hands and frowned.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Your mother had me come get you that is all. She thought it would be good if we caught up on old times."_

"_Well you may tell my mother I don't want to catch up on old times."_

Misaki stood there smiling at the two men talking in the foreign tongue. He cocked his head to the side and a big sweat drop appeared on his head. Stupid English he thought to himself. And who the hell is this Terry person. He was getting a really bad vibe from this guy.

"_Well I'll meet you down in the car. I can't wait to see how the night goes. Oh and I wouldn't wear a purple tie. It's too much and it clashes." _ Terry turned looked at Misaki and smiled. Misaki smiled back and let the man out of the apartment.

'BAM' Misaki jumped and turn to see the Usagi had just punched a hole in the wall.

"Usagi what's wrong? Who was that?" Misaki asked in concern.

"That son of a bitch." Usagi sputtered. "If she thinks that by bringing that maniac into all this I would change my mind she's in for a rude awakening."

"Usagi?" Misaki asked quietly. The two stood there in silence except for the author's heavy breathing. Usagi stood up straight and walked over to Misaki.

"Sorry about that."

"Usagi seriously who was that. And don't tell me he was nothing because it always ends up not being nothing."

"That was Terry Brown. Remember when you first came to live here and you guessed that I had a kind tutor who was like an older brother and then did 'naughty' things to me that made me realize I was gay."

Misaki nodded his head.

"Well that was him"

"Seriously?" Misaki ran over to the coat rack and put his jacket on. "Come on Usagi let's go."

"Wait Misaki…You're not upset."

"Upset, no I actually want to meet him. I always wanted to see the man that was actually so much more perverted than you, that he actually turned you gay." Misaki laughed and ran out the door. Usagi sighed and followed Misaki out the door.

"In the limo no one talked. Usagi sat next to Misaki and looked out the window the entire ride. Misaki spent the entire ride trying to figure out Usagi's tutor while Terry just sat there politely smiling and sipping on a glass of Champaign.

The group had finally reached the Teito Hotel. (Does anyone else realize that everything that happens happens in this hotel? So I decided to keep the tradition) the three men entered the ball room. Misaki picked on his jacket sleeve in nervousness and yelp quietly when Usagi pulled him in closer.

"Usagi what are you doing."

"Devil at 12 o'clock." Misaki looked straight ahead as the beautiful Usami-haha glided forward in her long traditional black kimono with vibrant red roses decorating the entire set. Instead of the usual tight bun her almost white hair was half up and half down the top part held with red chopsticks with diamonds encrusting them.

"Wow, she looks amazing." Misaki gasped.

"Ahh Takahashi-san it's so nice to see you again." Usami-san said smugly. "I see you have met Mr. Brown. "

"Hai Usami-san." Misaki said bowing his head slightly. "He seems very nice."

"Misaki-chan." Misaki turned to see Shinobu running over to the group."

"Shinobu-kun what are you doing here?"

"My father was invited. And I came along for the ride… Oh Usami-san nice to meet you." Shinobu finished glaring at the woman who tried to ruin is life.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Takatsuki-san. I hope your job has been treating you well."

"Hai…I'm enjoying it very much." Usagi-haha sneered and walked away Terry following her but not before winking at Usagi in the process. Usagi turned to Shinobu.

"Did you do it?"

"Hai…I said exactly what you told me to say. At first he wasn't going to do it…" Usagi frowned at the response.

"But then I heard arguing in the back ground and he suddenly changed his mind. I'm not really sure what that was about but well whatever works right." Usagi sighed with relief and looked around.

"I don't see him."

"He said he would be coming here late but he should be here any minute."

"Thanks Shinobu." The younger man smiled and walked over to his father. Usagi turned around to face a very annoyed lover. Misaki had his arms crossed and taped his foot over and over again.

"What was that about? What did we say about keeping secrets?"

"Misaki it's not what you think. I'm just asking a friend for some help."

"You just better stay out of trouble got it." Misaki said poking at the older man chest for emphasis. Misaki walked off to get some food leaving the author to mingle with relatives. He spotted his brother and father a few times but attempted to keep himself and his lover as far away as possible.

An hour or so later the man that Usagi was looking for had finally arrived. Uesugi Eiri walked through the door way and Usagi spotted his mother gasping. She placed the Champaign glass she was holding down on a table and walked over to the other author. Usagi smiled and followed his mother.

"Uesugi-san what brings you here?" Usagi-haha strained a smile.

"I was invited by your son." He answered back nonchalantly flipping his blond hair out of his golden eyes. "He said we all needed to talk."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't aware about needing any conversation."

"Well why don't we step into a more private room shall we." Eiri walked out of the room. Usagi smiled at his mother and held his arm out for his mother to take. She glared at her son.

"I don't know what you're up to Akihiko. But don't think that this will change my mind about your little problem."

"I wouldn't dream of it mother." Usagi said passing through the doors. Misaki stared from the buffet table as he watched the two men and the woman leave the ball room. He went to go follow when Terry walked over to him.

"So are you having a good time?" Misaki's eyes widen.

'So you do speak Japanese."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be a tutor to Akihiko who is half Japanese if I myself couldn't speak the language…or English, Spanish, French and a dab of Hebrew and Chinese." Misaki just gawked.

"That's amazing." Misaki laughed awkwardly.

"Yes well an Usami deserve those who are …amazing." Terry smiled. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Akihiko wouldn't want to go back to amazing." Misaki smiled.

"Yeah I keep trying to tell him that but he keeps on pulling me back. He's really such a pervert." Misaki laughed.

"Yes well we don't want him to end up dead like in an accident now do we?" Terry smiled and took a sip of his drink like he just asked about the weather. Misaki's eyes widen. This was the second time these people used the car accident against we.

"Oh I'm sorry Usami-sama told me not to mention that." Misaki was about to yell out when he felt a hand on his back. Turning around he came face to face with Usagi-ani.

"I need to speak to Misaki privately Terry. Why don't you go fetch us something to drink. I'll have a brandy and he'll have a coke." Terry glared but then remembered he was talking to one of his employers.

"Yes Usami-san" He said smiling a fake smile and walked away.

"Thank you." Misaki said to the older Usami.

"It's fine. I always hated that man. He made moves on me and when I didn't want it he moved on to Akihiko. He's just a moron."

"Usami-san, that's not like you."

"Yes well…someone once called me the same thing. And I think it made me a better person for it."

"Ano…I think you're supposed to say that to his face, not behind his back."

"Oh well then…excuse me." Misaki watched Usagi-ani walk off and sighed.

~Office in the Teito Hotel~

Eiri opened the door to the dark room switched on the light and walked over to the desk and sat down placing his feet on the desk. The two Usami's sat down on the chairs on the other side.

"So my brat of a lover wouldn't shut up until I came here and helped out your little situation. So let's get this over with. What's the problem?" Eiri asked not really caring.

"Look I apologize for Akihiko dragging you into this. We are just having a problem with his boy toy. He won't get rid of him and he doesn't need him.

Eiri laughed.

"Boy toy. I know what that's like."

"I thought you would understand." Usagi-haha said smugly.

"Oh yes I understand. And I wouldn't get rid of my boy toy for anyone." Eiri said in annoyance. The first real emotion he showed all day. Usagi-haha's eyes widen and pursed her lips. Eiri stood up and continued.

"I separated from my parents when they tried to stop me from seeing my boyfriend Shuichi. Now I know you have always had a big support from N-G production which you know I have a very big part of. If you want to continue having our support, you're going to need to cool it with your son's life."

"That's ridicule. This is my family and I get the finally say of it."

"That's fine. And you'll also be fine with losing support from one of your top investment companies. Let's hope the other companies want to join me."

"You can't do that." The woman yelled. "This has nothing to do with you. You can't just take away your support because of personal terms."

"No I can't...But when you start doing things to other people who have nothing to do with your personal fight…then we can't trust you. Freezing a teacher's account and stopping his medical insurance, accusing an innocent man for falsifying documents, and then trying to get a kid fired from his job. I'm sorry but we don't work with those type people.

Usagi-haha just stared at the man in front of her.

"Well I guess I'll have to think about it. Good day Uesugi-san." And with that she left the office. Usagi stood up and bowed to Eiri.

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah just to let you know I wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't for my boyfriend Shuichi. I wouldn't be here if he didn't annoy me until I caved."

"Still…thank you."

"Don't thank anyone yet. Your mother said she'll think about it. It doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

**Engrish- what English sounds like when a Japanese trys to speak it with a really bad accent.**

**YAY another chapter. Just one or two more chapters and I'm finally done with the story. Again I'm sorry for how long I took**

**Review kindly Onegai **


	12. The End

**Gomen, gomen, gomen. I totally didn't mean for this to take so long. I really have no excuses except that school is very draining. This is my last chapter for Time to what now and I hope you approve. **

**Disclaimer: Shungiku Nakamura.**

~Nowaki and Hiro's apartment~

Nowaki plopped down next to his husband on the couch who was immersed in his newest book. He grabbed the remote turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. When nothing came to his attention he turned it off and sighed. The dark haired man looked at his lover who had made no movement what so ever besides the turning of his pages and his eyes going up and down through the pages.

Once again Nowaki sighed a little louder and still got no reaction from Hiro. He rolled his eyes and slumped further into the couch his long legs to long for the two of them on the couch had found themselves on Hiro's lap.

"What was that for?" Hiro growled losing his place in the book.

"Hiro-san I'm bored!" Nowaki whined and stretched out further with his head back, his socked foot knocking Hiro's book out of his hands in the process. Nowaki felt the book against his foot and then heard the book fall to the floor. Without even looking he knew what he had done. He looked up and saw Hiro sitting there with his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Gomen Hiro-san I didn't mean it." Nowaki said quickly and got up to fetch the book.

"Don't bother I'm finished with it anyway." The teacher said standing up and stepping over the younger mans bent body.

"Hiro-san wait."Nowaki cried out standing up with the book. Standing up to quickly the world went topside and Nowaki tripped over his feet and fell onto his butt.

"Itai!" he said quietly rubbing his butt slightly and got up slowly. He hated how weak he had gotten. And without the medication he wasn't going to get any better. But he wasn't getting it unless he was working and he couldn't work unless he had the medicine. It was endless awful circle.

Nowaki looked at the book in his hands and saw that Hiro was still reading medical books. Nowaki frowned and placed the book on the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen and found Hiro doing the dishes.

"Hiro-san I can do that for you if you like."

"Iie…I got it." Nowaki walked up behind his lover and gently put his large hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Please let me do it." Hiro dropped the plate that was in his hand.

"You can't do it because you're sick. I have to do it. I have to do everything until you get better but that isn't going to happen anytime soon. So I have to do the dishes, do the laundry, grade papers, prepare next week's exam, go to work tomorrow and then start the whole process over again. Not to mention the cooking and cleaning! And I absolutely hate having to rely on Akihiko for the money for the pills." Hiro shouted feeling the tears begin to well up in his eyes from all the stress.

Hiro waited for Nowaki's response with his head down looking at the unwashed dishes. He expected the usual sorry and for Nowaki to try and make him feel better. He felt the younger man's hand tighten and in surprise he was turned to face his lover forcefully. The anger etched in Nowaki's face was not something Hiro saw often. The last time he saw Nowaki this angry was when He caught Miyagi trying to kiss him that night in the university. They stared at each other like that for a couple of minutes. Nowaki's face filled with anger and Hiro's eyes widen in shock. Finally Hiro pulled his shoulder out of the taller mans grasp.

"What was that for you big baka?" Hiro said in a stupor.

"Why are you acting like you have to do everything, I'm not the helpless kid you make me out to be."

"Yes you are. You could barely get up a couple of days ago and if I can't find away to get our accounts back then…then…I can't lose you again. I couldn't stand it not being with you when you were just in America but if you…" Nowaki's eyes softened and pulled Hiro into a hug placing his hand on the back of the older man's head.

"Hiro-san…that's not going to happen. I'm getting better and next week I'm going back to work and everything will be back to normal." Hiro looked up his brown eyes looking into his husband's ocean blue. He scowled and pulled out of the hug.

"Fine then you can do the dishes." Hiro said walked into the den.

"Hai." Nowaki said happily. He turned to the sink with a smile. A huge sweat drop appeared on his face when he saw the load of dirty dishes in the small tub.

"Ano…Hiro-san I said that everything will be back to normal next week. I have a really bad tummy ach so I think you should finish it up." Nowaki said walking into the den. Just then the door bell rang and Hiro walked over and opened the door.

A man in a brown uniform with a small package in his hand stood there. He bowed and gave the box to Hiro and then asked the teacher to sign the paper on the clip board.

"Hiro-san what is it."

"I don't know." Hiro said giving Nowaki the box. The man reached into his pocket.

"I was asked to rush deliver this with this note." Hiro gave the man the clip board and took the note. He bowed and closed the door. Nowaki walked back to the couch, sat down and began to open it. Hiro walked over and sat on the floor. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Hiroki,_

_You now have full access to your accounts so this package is all on you. I told you we could beat the devil. Just had to have some faith in me._

_Signed,_

_The great Akihiko_

Hiro looked up at Nowaki who had just pulled out two bottled of pills. Nowaki smiled lightly and looked back at Hiro. So happy Hiro jumped up and quickly walked over to Nowaki. Sitting on the younger man's lap he pulled him in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Nowaki asked slightly intoxicated from the surprised kiss.

"I don't think I have ever been so happy to pay for something so expensive." Hiro cried. Nowaki smiled and glomped the older man who yelled as he fell backwards.

~Miyagi's apartment~

Miyagi got up from the table when he heard the knocks from the front door. He opened it to find Shinobu smiling.

"And why are we in such a good mood. Miyagi said letting the much younger boy into the apartment.

"I just had the best party ever. You know how invigorating it is to stuff all the bad stuff Usami-san did to me back in her face." Shinobu said grinding his fist into the palm of his hand happily.

"Really?" Miyagi said walking over to the fridge and taking out some food to stick in the microwave. "So does that mean that everything at work is alright again?" He handed Shinobu the re- heated food and set a plate for himself.

Shinobu stuffed a fork full of food into his mouth. "Some people still treat me like I own the company. But I'm getting asked to go to lunch with them again…It's a start." He answered back with his full mouth.

"You're eating like they didn't feed you at this party." Shinobu gulped down a cup of water quickly.

"Ahhh." He said happily his thirst now quenched. "Oh there was food. But I was too interested in what was going on around me that I didn't eat anything. Miyagi bopped Shinobu on the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"It's not nice to ease drop on people." Shinobu went back to eating knowing full well that it wasn't nice. But it was still too much fun.

~Usagi's apartment~

Misaki opened the door tiredly his jacket slung over his shoulder and Usagi coming in behind him smiling. Misaki slumped onto the couch and rested his head onto Suzuki's plush body and yawn loudly.

"I never want to go to that type of function again. Every time I do bad things happen to me." Misaki felt Usagi take a seat next to him. The student looked up and saw Usagi staring at him smiling.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I had fun today."

"How the hell did you have fun?"

"Well after watching my mother undue everything she did which was priceless all on its own, I got to be with you for the whole night." Misaki frowned remembering Usagi dragging him to the dance floor to dance in front of a very agitated Usagi-haha.

"Yes well you still have to make it up to me for embarrassing me like that."

"Will this make up for it." Usagi held up to long pieces of paper. Misaki sat up and squinted at the small print. His eyes widen and he grabbed the two papers out of Usagi's hand so quickly that it even surprised the author.

"These are backstage tickets to a Bad Luck concert. How did you get these?"

"Well the lead singer Shuichi's boyfriend is the man who helped me get rid of my mother. He gave them to me before he left." Misaki jumped up and down.

"I love Bad Luck arigatou Usagi-san."

"Yes well I hope that you and who ever you're taking has fun at the concert." Misaki looked up from the tickets at the author and then back down.

"Well you know." He started hesitantly. "You are the reason I got these tickets. So I guess it would only be fair if you came." Usagi's looked over to Misaki and smiled.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's only because I wouldn't have it if it wasn't for you." Usagi stood up and walked over to Misaki who began to back up.

"Wait what are you…Stay away…Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted as Usagi grabbed the younger boy and hosted him up over his shoulder. The younger man tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't get his grip as he was taken up the stairs.

***TWO YEARS LATER***

Hiro pulled himself out of the parked car and straightened out his bow tie and shifted his tux jacket. He looked at the passenger side watching Nowaki close the door and reach to the back door and open it. Hiro turned around when he heard a car honk. A brown car pulled up alongside them and Shinobu and Miyagi got out.

"Konichiwa Hiroki. How are you and your hubby doing?" Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"We're fine and yourself."

"I am just excellent." Hiro nodded and looked back at Nowaki who had just pulled out a little girl from the back of the car. She was dressed in a little pink frilly dress with white tights and white shoes. Her short black hair was adorned with a pink flowery head band that she kept trying to take off and Nowaki kept trying to keep on.

"Hiro-san Keiko won't keep the head band on."

"What am I supposed to do about that?" Nowaki walked over and handed the girl to his husband. The girl took the head band off once again and threw it to the ground.

"Iie." She cried. Shinobu bent down and picked it up and gently placed it back on her head and then tried to distract her making funny faces and waving his arms. The girl suddenly forgot about her hair and began to clap to Shinobu's antics. Miyagi laughed loudly.

"Looks like she took after her daddy's stubborn streak." Hiro frowned and pulled his 2 year old adopted daughter up for a better grip.

"Shut up Miyagi. You have no idea what you're talking about baka." Hiro said and walked away as Keiko pulled on his hair laughing as he struggled to pull her out. Nowaki laughed along quietly with Miyagi and Shinobu.

When they enter the hotel they all looked up in awe. It was decorated with the most luxuries decorations they have ever seen. Keiko squealed in delight at the crystal chandeliers. Hiro put her down and Nowaki took her hand allowing her to drag him to the sparkling lights. Hiro smiled as he was approached by Takahiro.

"Congratulations. You must be proud." The young teacher said.

"Hai." Misaki's older brother announced. The two of them talked with Miyagi and Shinobu catching up on old times. Shinobu cleared his throat catching the older men's attention and pointed to the doors. They all turned and shrieked as the woman they have all learned to dread walked through the doors on the arm of her husband. Usagi-chichi was dressed in his black tuxedo while his wife wore the most extravagant kimono the men have ever seen. It was White with designs of flowers and birds threaded with gold decorated the floor length robe. The men stayed as still as possible as she walked passed them not even sparing a second glance. Hiro let out his breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Being here was dangerous for his health. He was tapped on the back and saw it was one of his old students _**Sumi**_Keichii.

"You and I need to go in Sensei." The man said politely. He nodded and said goodbye to the men and to Nowaki and his daughter. He entered the chapel like room and stood by the priest at the front with Sumi at his side. The room soon began to fill. Hiro could easily pick out which side was whose family just by how everyone was dressed. One side wore nice clothing of dresses and worn jackets with ties. The other side were all wearing new dresses and jackets with jewelry that might have cost more than his apartment. He spotted Nowaki in the back and smiled. Remembering when he was the man who was walking down the aisle just two years ago. He felt someone's eyes on him and looked at the front bench and saw Usagi-chichi almost glaring daggers at him. He gulped and looked back out to the audience.

Usagi-san walked through one of the side doors in his own tux and stood next to Hiro.

"So how did you convince him to do it?" Hiro asked not taking his eyes off the people. Usagi laughed.

"I promised to stop writing him into my BL novels."

"Are you going to stop?"

"I'll think about it." Blue waves washed down Hiro's head. He shouldn't have asked. The lights dimmed and soft music began to play in the background. Everyone stood up and looked to the back doors. The doors opened and Misaki came out in a white tuxedo holding onto his brother's arm. His face was so red with embarrassment that Hiro thought it reminded him of a lobster. Takahiro gave his brother to Usagi smiling and sat down next to his wife. Hiro could now see how different the two men really were. Misaki kept fidgeting in his suit while Usagi stood there cool and confidant. Hiro was happy for his long time friend to finally have the happiness he deserved, even if it was with one of his worse students.

The vows went through smoothly. Misaki stumbled on some of the words which only seemed to make the soon to be husband to even more happy.

"Does anyone here feel that these two should not be wed in holy matrimony?" The priest asked. The entire crowed looked over to Usagi-haha. She glared at Akihiko and he glared back. Misaki began to sweat under his collar. He could see the woman squeezing Usagi-chichi's hand so tightly that it had become completely white. A few agonizing seconds went by but the woman stayed in her seat silently.

"Then I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss your husband." Quicker than ever before Usagi pulled Misaki in for a kiss. The crowd cheered as Misaki who was too stunned to do anything else was pulled by Usagi through the aisles. Everyone followed the new couple to the back where a white tent was set up awaiting them with food.

While everyone went for the food and dance floor Misaki stood next to his new husband and very discreetly wrapped his hand around the older man's hand. Usagi's eyes widen and then softened at the gesture. Usagi-haha walked up to the new couple, Usagi just smiled sweetly.

"Konichiwa mother."

"Yes well I hope that your marriage goes smoothly…for now. But just remember that I will be watching. If I see that there are any problems I will be there to pull the plug." Misaki smiled awkwardly.

"Hai." He answered back half heartedly.

"Now…" She began almost ashamed. "I heard that some of the food here has been made by you. Did you happen to make those cakes from our first visit?" Misaki laughed.

"Hai hai there over in the corner." He pointed by the desserts and the woman left to scout out the sweets.

The newlyweds made it over to their new stretch limo. Hiro and Nowaki came over with Keiko in his hands. Misaki held his arms out and took the little girl into his arms. Miyagi and Shinobu soon joined. The younger one joined Misaki cooing the child.

"So we'll be back from England in about a month." Usagi said informing Hiro. Both Misaki and Hiro shrieked.

"A month!"

"No it's for two weeks Usagi I have class." Misaki said.

"Hai. To be more precise he has my class." Hiro added.

"We'll think about it." Misaki's and Hiro's mouth dropped as Usagi pulled the little girl from Misaki's arms and into Hiro's. "Just make sure my plants are watered."

"Yeah whatever. Just have fun." Usagi and Misaki got into the limo. As the driver took off Misaki poked his head out the window and waved back. A larger arm then wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him back in. Nowaki laughed and took Hiro by the hand. They began to walk to their car And Miyagi began to walk to his car with Shinobu's hand in his own. He looked over at his boyfriend who was now wearing a pout.

"And what's wrong with you." Shinobu looked up with water threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Everyone's gotten married but us!" Miyagi pulled his arm back quickly and began to walk quickly small sweat droplets pouring from his forehead.

"Hiroki my sweet wait for me!" He shouted Shinobu chasing after him.

"When is it our Turn!"

THE END

**Finished with another story. I'm really sorry about how complicated it got. I totally veered off track of how I wanted it to be. For those of you who actually stayed with me I apologize. If you do happen to give me another try my other stories will stay the way they were when I first started writing. When the story was easier to understand.**

**Sayonara. **


End file.
